El Ninja de la Esperanza (Remake)
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: Nacido de Humanos y Crecido entre Dioses, Heredero de la Voluntad de Fuego y la Esperanza, Contenedor del Biju mas poderoso y Guerrero de la Constelación Legendaria. Un ser, Dos Mundos, Caballero y Ninja. Luz y Oscuridad. Cosmo y Chakra. Este es El Ninja de la Esperanza, Koga Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune, y Caballero de Pegaso.
1. Chapter 1

**El ninja de la esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola chicos y chicas, este es el nuevo inicio de este fic, solo espero poder hacerlo mejor que el primero.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

-mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

 _ **-Pegasus Ryuseyken**_ \- técnica o Jutsu

 **-** **mmmm** **-** dios, Bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

 **-(** **mmmm** **)-** dios, Bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.1 Yo Soy…..Koga de Pegaso.

El planeta rojo…..Marte, era tal y como se decía, una gran tierra roja desértica sin rastro alguno de vida.

Pero en estos momentos todo esto era incorrecto.

El planeta Marte no era para nada como lo cuentan, ya que había algunas zonas con césped y flores, y en una zona habían un gran árbol e cual estaba siendo rodeado por una aura dorada la cual se sentía cálida, llena de vida y cualquiera que la sintiera podría sentirse en calma.

Y a unos metros de dicho árbol estaba se encontraban unas 7 personas.

5 de ellas tiradas en el suelo sin poder moverse.

3 de pie, pero dos de ellas veían a la última de pie frente a ellos.

Los dos que estaban de pie eran un hombre de unos 33 años de cabello de color marrón y sombras negras, y ojos de color chocolate. Vestía una armadura dorada con detalles rojos, dicha armadura parecía poseer un par de alas, o mejor dicho poseía ya que una de estas había sido destruida y en la zona del pecho había un cristal de color azul cielo, y en varias partes de su cuerpo habían marcas oscuras como el espacio las cuales parecían crecer un poco mas y mas.

La otra era una chica de unos 13 años de cabello rubio pálido, ojos violetas, y ella vestía una armadura blanca y verde pálido en algunas zonas como las piernas, estomago y brazos, y en el pecho tenía un cristal de color rosa y al igual que el adulto junto a ella, también ten9ia marcas oscuras en algunas partes del cuerpo.

Y por último, quien estaba frente a ellos era un chico de 13 años, su cabello es rojo e indomable, sus ojos eran rojos y la cornea por completo roja. Su piel era de un tono gris muy oscuro y apenas se podían ver unas marcas en sus mejillas las cuales eran como unos bigotes, y el portaba una armadura negra con detalles rojos, y en su pecho habían un cristal de color violeta oscuro.

Ellos eran Seiya Caballero Dorado de Sagitario y Ex Caballero de Pegaso, la chica era Yuna actual doncella del Águila, y el ultimo era Koga, actual Caballero de Pegaso.

Ahora mismo ellos estaban en el planeta Marte debido a la pelea que surgió hace un tiempo contra el dios Marte, y posteriormente la pelea cambio ahora contra el dios de la oscuridad y verdadero enemigo en toda esta batalla que duro 14 años, Apzu.

Koga y sus amigos habían peleado contra el dios Marte durante varios meses, las reactores, la batalla de las Nuevas 12 casas, y finalmente la pelea en el planeta rojo, perdieron a muchos en las peleas, pero parecía que todo había valido la pena cuando Marte fue derrotado.

Pero luego se descubrió que el verdadero enemigo todo este tiempo había sido el dios Oscuro Apzu el cual para poder terminar con todo esto y adueñarse del mundo, tomo posesión del cuerpo de Koga ya que este poseía el poder de la oscuridad de Apzu.

Apzu había derrotado uno a uno a todos los caballeros que se habían interpuesto en su camino, uno a uno cayeron al suelo con heridas de su poder oscuro, pero hubieron dos personas las cuales aun seguían de pie ante todo esto, esos eran Yuna y Seiya.

Y en el árbol que estaba a unos metros de ellos, el lugar a donde Apzu quería llegar, en dicho árbol estaba Saori Kido, también conocida como la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, Saori tenía el cabello violeta claro largo que le llegaba hasta media espalda, y tenía ojos color turquesa. Apzu quería llegar hasta ella para acabar con su vida, y que mejor que usar el cuerpo de aquel que ella había criado como su propio hijo para hacerlo.

En eso los 3 comenzaron a hacer arder su Cosmo, el de Seiya era una aura de color dorado, el de Yuna una aura rosada y por último el de Apzu, una masa rojiza negruzca – _ **Pegasus….Ryuseyken (Meteoros…de Pegaso)**_ –exclamo Seiya al momento de lanzar el ataque de meteoros hacia Apzu - _ **Aquila Spinning Predation (Depredación Giratoria del Águila)**_ –exclamo Yuna al momento en lanzar un torbellino giratorio hacia Apzu el cual solo vio ambas técnicas ir hacia él y solo alzo una gran barrera de oscuridad la cual detuvo ambos ataques y después de eso se lanzó hacia Seiya para darle un fuerte golpe el cual se cubrió pero aun asi la fuerza fue tanta que salio volando hacia el suelo para chocar contra unas rocas y en eso fijo su vista en Yuna y creo una látigos de oscuridad los cuales la atraparon del cuello y comenzaron a asfixiarla.

Yuna mientras era asfixiada miro a Apzu unos momentos y por unos segundos la imagen del dios en el cuerpo del Caballero de Pegaso cambio a la de dicho chico dando una sonrisa la cual siempre dejaba sin habla y aire a la chica, esa sonrisa que aunque en algunas veces parecía tonta, dada por un simple chico que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, podía transmitir una gran calidez, una gran sensación de seguridad, una sonrisa que con el pasar del tiempo, comenzo a encantarla y el chico que siempre daba la sonrisa comenzo a enamorarla sin siquiera saberlo –(Koga-kun) –pensó mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos.

-YUNA –grito Seiya al momento de ir a ayudarla destruyendo dichos látigos y después atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

En eso Seiya vio a Apzu aterrizar a unos metros delante de ellos –Koga, ¿me escuchas? Debes derrotar a Apzu desde tu interior, y proteger al mundo…tu también querías eso –decia Seiya hacia el dios oscuro esperando que el verdadero dueño del cuerpo lo escuchara, pero parecía que esto no era posible ya que Apzu seguía teniendo el control de dicho cuerpo.

Mientras que esto pasaba en la realidad, en otro lugar, un lugar que estaba sumido en completa oscuridad en la cual ni siquiera se podía ver un solo rayo de luz, lo único que si era visible era el resplandor de una armadura de color blanco cual la luz, esta armadura además de ser de color blanco puro tenia detalles rojos, un cristal azul cielo en el pecho, esta pertenecía a un chico de 13 años, este chico tenía un cabello rojo indomable, tenía los ojos cerrados por lo cual es imposible saber su color, su piel era de tez morena y tenía unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas similares a bigotes; este chico estaba atado por unas cadenas negras las cuales restringían su movimiento y su cuerpo parecía desvanecerse a paso lento.

En eso frente a él, de la oscuridad una masa de color rojo negruzca comenzo a formarse lentamente hasta que formo una silueta espectral con forma humana de ojos rojos la cual miro al chico en frente de el – **kukukuku kukukuku…solo unos momentos más, y dejaras de existir, Koga de Pegaso** –dijo el ser oscuro al chico ahora identificado como Koga, y si tratamos de adivinar, en ese caso quien estaba observándolo era nada más y nada menos que el alma de Apzu.

Pero justo en eso.

GRRRRRRR

Se escuchó ese sonido por todo el lugar.

GRRRRRRR

Eran gruñidos, y dichos gruñidos llamaron la atención de Apzu – **deja en paz…al cachorro…..Apzu** –se escuchaba esa fiera voz a un par de metros de ellos.

Esa voz era perteneciente a un gran colosal Zorro de pelaje Naranja rojizo y de ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada; lo que más llamaba la atención en ese zorro, aparte de su gran tamaña que podría estar a la par con la del monte Everest, eran las Nueve gigantescas colas que trataban de mecerse, pero esto le ira imposible ya que tanto sus colas como el resto de su cuerpo estaba atado por unas cuerdas oscuras.

El alma de Apzu solo miro al gran Zorro para luego dar una ligera carcajada – **y ¿que si no lo hago? ¿Vas a atacarme? Te recuerdo Kyubi que no puedes moverte gracias a mi poder** –dijo el dio haciendo referencia de las cuerdas de oscuridad que tenían al Zorro sin poder moverse y este solo le volvió a gruñir – **tanto tu como el dejaran de existir en este cuerpo, solo que yo en vez de Hades, lo are bien, me asegure que este chico no pudiera pelear por el control de su cuerpo y asi expulsarme del suyo, y también tome las cartas para deshacerme de ti igualmente para que no pudieras hacer algo para impedirlo. Asi que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué harás, Atacarme?** –pregunto burlón una vez más ganando un gruñido de furia del zorro, y aún más tomando en cuenta que el dio oscuro tenía razón, esas estúpidas ataduras le impedían moverse con libertad, estas cuerdas inmediatamente estaban en su lista de cosas que odiaba.

Pero la alegría del dios de la oscuridad no duro mucho ya que de pronto surgió un destello de color dorado que lo dejo cegado durante unos momentos – **que demonios esta…** –y en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha.

-el tal vez no pueda hacerte algo…..pero yo si –dijo alguien más en el lugar y cuando Apzu y Kyubi dirigieron su vista para ver de quien se trataba se encontraron con un hombre de unos 20 tantos años, de cabello rubio indomable con dos mechones largos saliendo de ambas partes de su rostro, también tenía ojos azules como el cielo, el tipo vestía con un tipo de traje de color azul con vendas atadas en los tobillos, sandalias azules, unos calentadores de brazos azules atados por cintas. También tiene un chaleco de color verde sobre el traje y sobre este tenía una túnica de color blanco con llamas rojas en la parte inferior y en su espalda estaban los Kanjis de Yondaime Hokage en su frente tenia atada una especie de cinta azul con una placa metálica la cual tenía tallada la imagen de una hoja. Y también este sujeto parecía tener un parecido con Koga

Cuando ambos seres vieron llegar al sujeto rubio se sorprendieron, Apzu de ver a alguien más aquí sin siquiera esperarlo, pero el Zorro era el más sorprendido al ver a dicha personas aquí dentro –Yondaime Hokage –murmuro el Kyubi al ver al rubio de ojos azules frente de él, pero este en vez de hacerle caso al zorro, su vista estaba fija en el alma de Apzu – ¿quién eres y que haces en el cuerpo de mi hijo? –pregunto mientras veía detenidamente a Apzu en frente de él.

Apzu no sabía cómo era posible que este otro sujeto estuviera justo aquí, se había asegurado que nada ni nadie más estuviera en este cuerpo para asi poder borrar de la existencia tanto a Koga como a Kyubi, pero justo ahora acababa de aparecer alguien más y por sus palabras tal parecía ser el padre del chico, asi que dejando atrás su sorpresa solo volvió a hablar **– ¿asi que es tu hijo? Pues espero que lo hayas visto muy bien, pues esta será la última vez que lo veraz** –y esas palabras solo dejaron a Minato sin comprender de que estaba hablando – **si no me entiendes es muy sencillo, ahora mismo el alma de tu hijo está siendo borrada por mi oscuridad, dentro de poco tiempo la única alma que tendrá control de este cuerpo será la mía, tu hijo será olvidado en lo más profundo de la oscuridad para jamás regresar** –

-NO….. –

De la nada, varias cadenas doradas resplandecientes salieron y estas comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo de Apzu el cual intento salir de esas cadenas pero se sorprendió al verse imposibilitado de hacerlo ya que no podía escapar.

En eso vio a la causante de que ahora este atrapado en estas cadenas, y se encontró con una mujer de la misma edad que el hombre rubio, esta mujer tenía un cabello rojo largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas, la mujer estaba vestida con vestido blanco con un delantal verde y sandalias azules y de su espalda salían las cadenas doradas las cuales tenían a Apzu atrapado –no permitiré, que hagas desaparecer a mi Sochi (Hijo) –dijo la mujer mirando al dio muy furiosa y el zorro igualmente se sorprendió al verla – **Kushina** -.

Mientras que Apzu solo maldijo la inesperada intromisión de estos dos, se suponía que solo eran el chico y este zorro los que estaban en este cuerpo, pero ahora aparecer estos dos de la nada y le estaban impidiendo completar su cometido y vio que el proceso de hacer desaparecer el chico fue interrumpido y maldijo nuevamente a estos dos ya que al estar atrapado ya no podía ejercer ningún control sobre el cuerpo del Chico y este tenía la posibilidad de volver a recuperarlo; mientras que con los otros dos, ellos solo apartaron su mirada del tipo en frente de ellos para dirigirla hacia su hijo, habían pasado 13 años desde la última vez que lo vieron cuando este era solo un bebe y aunque estas no eran las mejores condiciones para reencontrarse con él, se alegraban de poder verlo todo crecido aunque les llamo mucho la atención el verlo con esa armadura puesta.

 **(Saint Seiya Omega OST –Eternal Saint)**

-SOCHI DEBES DESPERTAR Y EXPULSAR A ESTE TIPO DE TU CUERPO, SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO, POR FAVOR HAZLO –pero sus palabras parecían caer en oídos sordos ya que el chico no reacciono pues este seguía sin abrir los ojos y en ese sus padres intentaron hacer de todo para liberarlo.

Mientras que de regreso a la realidad la pelea aún seguía y en eso Seiya noto que Apzu se había detenido de repente y aprovecho ese momento.

-Koga, vuelve del dominio de la Oscuridad, lo pondré todo en este último golpe –dijo al momento de preparar su máximo ataque y cuando finalmente estaba listo –DESPIERTA…..KOGA –y lanzo los meteoros justo al pecho donde se encontraba el cristal y en eso aplico aún más fuerza ignorando por completo como las manchas oscuras comenzaron a crecer más y más. Hasta que finalmente del cuerpo de Koga comenzo a salir una gran masa de oscuridad y el dio oscuro junto con el resto dentro del cuerpo del chico sintieron eso.

- **ESO NO** –grito Apzu al momento de zafar uno de sus brazos de las cadenas y con ellas hiso que la oscuridad que salía del cuerpo de Koga apartara a Seiya de él.

Y en eso Yuna comenzo a despertar para ver lo que sucedía en frente de ella, la oscuridad saliendo de Koga e intentar regresar – **yo soy….Apzu…..el dios de la Oscuridad** –decia Apzu atravez del cuerpo del peli rojo mientras que Yuna lo veía preocupada –Koga-kun – y parece que esa voz si pudo ser audible para el peli rojo en esta ocasión.

Mientras que dentro del cuerpo de este su cuerpo lentamente dejo de desaparecer para volver a la normalidad lentamente comenzo a susurrar –yo soy….soy Luz….yo soy –y esos pequeños susurros daban a sus padres esperanzas de poder despertar.

-yo soy…. **yo soy…** -decían tanto Koga como Apzu en una pelea por el dominio de su cuerpo.

Yuna ya no podía soportarlo mas, no quería volver a verlo dominado por la oscuridad, asi que se lanzo hacia Koga para abrazarlo del cuello y eso hiso que los ojos de Koga dentro de su mente se abrieran un poco revelando unos ojos azules.

-TU NO PERDERAS ANTE ALGUIEN COMO APZU, POR FAVOR KOGA-KUN –podía escuchar esas palabras y sus ojos lentamente comenzaban a abrirse más y más con cada palabra –TU ERES UN CABALLERO DE LUZ, ERES KOGA DE PEGASO –apretó los puños con mucha determinación ante esto y su cuerpo estaba casi por completo –DEVES CREER EN TU PROPIA LUZ –apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza y las últimas palabras de Yuna fueron lo último que necesito para despertar por completo –TE AMO KOGA-KUN –grito la oji violeta dando a entender sus sentimientos hacia su amigo peli rojo y este abrió por completo los ojos.

-grrrrrrruuuuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… -dio ese poderoso grito el peli rojo desde su interior al momento en que una gran cantidad de luz lo comenzara a cubrir por completo y esta destruyera sus ataduras al igual que las del Kyubi y en eso Apzu quien aún se encontraba atrapado por las cadenas comenzo a desaparecer de su cuerpo tanto el cómo su oscuridad.

-NO… -gritaba el dios oscuro mientras lentamente salía del cuerpo de Koga.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…... –seguía gritando el caballero de Pegaso haciendo que su Cosmo de Luz ardiera hasta el máximo dejando todo el lugar en su interior por completo iluminado para cegar la vista de cualquiera.

Y fuera, en la realidad la oscuridad por competo salio del cuerpo de Koga y en el proceso esto ocasionó una gran onda expansiva la cual hiso que la armadura de Pegaso se destruyera por completo y Yuna fuera apartada de modo brusco del cuerpo del oji azul hacia el suelo

 **(Fin Ost)**

La oscuridad que había salido del cuerpo de Koga ahora mismo estaba en el cielo y esta se estaba dispersando.

Mientras que con el liberado peli rojo este se encontraba de rodillas tomando aire.

Por fin era libre, por fin Apzu dejo su cuerpo, justo ahora como la armadura de Koga estaba rota él tenía una camisa manga larga color blanco con mangas de color rojo oscuro la cual estaba destrozada, un pantalón azul y tenis.

El peli rojo seguía tomando respiraciones a cada segundo para recuperarse –Koga-kun –escucho a alguien llamarlo y al levantar su vista se encontró con Yuna tirada en el suelo en frente de él, y después de eso, su expresión cambio, se sentía mal, muy mal, el ver a Yuna en ese estado le causaba mucho dolor, su cuerpo lleno de moretones y marcas de oscuridad las cuales predominaban, pero el hecho de que había sido el quien la lastimo le hacía sentir culpable.

-Yuna-chan –susurro el peli rojo intentando decir algo para disculparse, pero en eso la rubia sabía que era lo que diría por lo que rápido sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, a ella no le importaba el cómo estaba ella, lo había hecho para liberarlo de Apzu y no lamentaba nada.

El solo cerro los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes, tal vez ella no lo culpaba, pero el mismo lo hacía, debió pelear hace tiempo, no dejar que Apzu lastimara a algunos de sus amigos, que casi matara a Saori, y sobre todo no debió dejar que el tocara a Yuna, esos eran sus pensamientos mientras veía a sus amigos, a Seiya, Yuna y finalmente ver el árbol en donde se encontraba Saori la cual lo veía con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo libre del control del Dios de la Oscuridad.

Pero en eso, la oscuridad que estaba en el cielo salio de la nada y tomo el árbol en donde se encontraba Saori y lo llevo a lo más profundo de la oscuridad –SAORI-SAN –grito el chico al ver a la diosa ser llevada a la oscuridad.

 **(Saint Seiya OST 5 - Track 2 - Saint Legend)**

-Koga –le llamo Seiya al oji azul el cual se giró para verlo –entra en la oscuridad, tu puedes entrar y detener a Apzu de una vez por todas –dijo el Caballero dorado al momento en que el cristal de su armadura brillara.

La armadura dorada de Sagitario se desprendió el cuerpo de Seiya para cubrir el cuerpo del Caballero de Bronce –esto es –dijo sorprendido el peli rojo al verse vestido con la armadura dorada.

-Koga-kun –

-te encomendamos a Athena –

-nuestra luz –

-te lo encomendamos, Pegaso –

Decían sus amigos al peli rojo el cual solo asintió, esta pelea no había terminado en nada.

Incendio su Cosmo al momento en que una aura dorada comenzara a rodearlo y después usando la única ala que le quedaba a la armadura salio volando hacia el interior de la oscuridad.

Él tenía asuntos pendientes con Apzu después de todo, y sería justo ahora donde todo esto terminaría.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos después el peli rojo se encontraba dentro de un gigantesco mundo oscuro en donde nada era visible, excepto su propio cuerpo

Con cada paso que daba, sentía que el piso tenía agua.

Juro su cabeza para ver si había algo por algunos lugares, vio una silueta de una persona, y cuando la vio supo quién era enseguida.

Era como una criatura con una bella apariencia, pero similar a la de un demonio en ciertas facciones, de ojos complemente rojos, y un largo cabello blanco, además de poseer una piel de color oscuro. Esta forma demuestra rasgos andróginos, pues posee un cuerpo esbelto femenino y presencia de busto, además de largos dedos como garras, alas de cosmos oscuro y una cola grande y alargada, pero su voz se asemeja a la de un hombre con cierto eco y resonancia. Lleva una armadura bastante fina, la cual parece estar unida en algunas ocasiones a su propio cuerpo. En sus hombros se aprecian dos protectores con forma de cabezas de animales, un toro y un lobo que posee un extraño pico similar al de un ave, un protector de torso hasta la altura del pecho, y una larga túnica inferior de color rojizo.

- **bien hecho al llegar, chico** –decia el ser oscuro mientras veía al Caballero de Luz y este se puso en guardia listo para pelear.

\- **yo soy el que rige cada nacimiento y destrucción. El dios de la Oscuridad…..Apzu** –

 **El dios que convierte todo el Oscuridad, Apzu. Ha hecho por fin su aparición real, los padres del caballero de Luz han aparecido para ayudarlo, la luz de Koga se extinguirá y sucumbirá ante la oscuridad, en el Próximo capítulo:** **Resplandece Cosmo Interior, La Batalla Final de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior.**

 **Yo: espero mucho les haya gustado este nuevo inicio del fic.**

 **Yo: espero reviews dándome su opinión, nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	2. Resplandece Cosmo Interior, La Batalla F

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola chicos y chicas, este es el 2do capítulo de este reinicio, tengo que decir que me sorprende le buena aceptación que ha tenido el fic hasta ahora, pero bueno dejando eso de lado a responder reviews:**

 **: gracias y así es empezara en la última batalla de la luz y oscuridad, y por cierto aquí su nombre es Koga, y si ira a las Naciones Elementales, pero eso será a su tiempo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara este nuevo inicio.**

 **Jbadillodavila: gracias.**

 **: si yo también espero actualizar más seguido. Escribir estas historias es mi pasatiempo favorito, así puedo sacar mi imaginación. Tal vez en un futura asciendan a Caballeros Dorados, pero justo ahora las armaduras ya tienen dueños, las armaduras de Orión y Águila serán de bronce, y con respecto a los caballeros adicionales, no he pensado en alguno ahora, a excepción de cierto chico con sueño de ser un dios, pero aun así agradezco tus sugerencias.**

 **Yo: bueno los reviews ya fueron respondidos, que inicie este 2do capitulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

-mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

 ** _-Pegasus Ryuseyken_** \- técnica o Jutsu

 **- mmmm-**dios, Bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

 **-( mmmm)-**dios, Bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.2 Resplandece Cosmo Interior, La Batalla Final de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

La intensa luz que los había cegado por unos momentos se estaba comenzando a aclarar.

Los ojos de Minato y Kushina lentamente comenzaron a abrirse lentamente para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz después de haber estado en un lugar que estaba por completo en oscuridad.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron a la luz pudieron notar con lujo y detalle el lugar en el que se encontraban justo ahora; justo ahora estaban parados en la playa de una isla, el sol resplandecía en lo alto y el aire daba una ligera y agradable brisa y las aves volaban por el cielo hacia el norte.

-donde estamos –se preguntó Kushina al verse en esta playa –debe ser el verdadero Plano Mental de nuestro hijo –dedujo Minato ya que si el lugar estaba por completo oscuro cuando ese tipo Apzu estaba en control del cuerpo de su hijo, quería decir que él debía de sentirse como la oscuridad misma y justo después de que su hijo recuperara el control el lugar se convirtió en aquello que mostrara su mente y este era una playa –si eso es cierto, en donde está el Kyubi –se preguntó Kushina mientras tanto ella como su esposo comenzaron a buscar al zorro.

- **aquí estoy** –escucharon al Bijuu a unos metros de ellos y justo atrás de ellos se encontraba el gran zorro de Nueve colas dentro de una gran caverna y sobre esta había una etiqueta con el Kanji de Sello y este zorro los veía de manera perezosa, la sorpresa que anteriormente había tenido al verlos hace unos minutos se había ido.

-Kyubi….podrías decirnos que está pasando –pidió Minato al Zorro el cual no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y en eso apareció un orbe de luz y en ese momento el orbe comenzó a mostrar algo.

Ese algo, era su hijo el cual estaba libre de la influencia de Apzu y en estos momentos se encontraba en un lugar sumido de una gran oscuridad y su hijo también portaba una armadura dorada con una sola ala y frente a él estaba Apzu – **en estos momentos el Cachorro está teniendo una pelea contra Apzu para acabar con el de una vez por todas** –explico el Zorro al momento en que tanto él, cómo los padres de Koga comenzaran a ver lo que pasaba.

Koga seguía viendo al dios de la Oscuridad con una mirada seria listo para pelear –en donde se encuentra Saori-san –pregunto el peli rojo mientras que Apzu solo sonrió un poco y ladeo su cabeza para que Koga pudiera ver detrás de un pequeño resplandor blanco y así Koga supo que ese resplandor era Saori – **en poco tiempo, mi oscuridad devorara a Athena** –y dicha respuesta dejo al oji azul con los ojos abiertos – **el mundo de Athena ha llegado a su fin** –el peli rojo solo apretó tanto los puños como los dientes con furia.

-ESO LO VEREMOS -

 **(Saint Seiya Omega OST 2 - Fight to Death with a Formidable)**

Y salió disparado hacia el dios oscuro y cuando estuvo frente a él –GRRRRUUUUUAAAAAA –le lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho, pero Apzu lo había atrapado y lanzo al peli rojo unos metros hacia atrás para después desaparecer en la oscuridad dejando al Caballero sin saber en dónde está.

Pero justo en eso sintió un fuerte golpe a su estómago, después a su costado izquierdo, luego fue su espalda, de nuevo su estómago y por último la espalda nuevamente para destruir la última ala de la armadura y en eso Koga cayó al suelo de espaldas al momento en que el agua fuera hacia él y después esta envolviera algunas partes de su cuerpo para luego alzarlo al aire atrapado en las ataduras.

En eso Apzu apareció a su lado – **renuncia a la luz, tu eres el resultado de mi oscuridad, despiértala y destruye el mundo de Athena** –decía Apzu al momento de que el comenzara a hacer surgir el Cosmo de Oscuridad de Koga y con este comenzara a atacar a la Tierra.

-cómo es posible, está usando tu Chakra Kyubi –dijo sorprendida Kushina al ver a Apzu hacer que su hijo fuera rodeado por ese poder oscuro, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una negativa de Kyubi – **no, lo que Apzu está haciendo, es manipular el Cosmo de Oscuridad del Cacharro** – – ¿Cosmo de Oscuridad?, ¿qué es eso, y porque nuestro hijo lo tiene? –pregunto Minato al momento en que el Zorro creara otro orbe y en este mostraba a Koga de bebe ser casi engullido por un orbe de poder oscuro para luego ser salvado por Saori.

- **el Cosmo de Oscuridad, es básicamente una energía oscura la cual permite que el usuario pueda manipular la oscuridad misma, pero esto por desgracia hace que el usuario llegue a quedar bajo sus emociones negativas, el Cachorro lo obtuvo el día de su nacimiento cuando un meteoro oscuro estaba por impactar, lo bueno es que su luz lo mantiene a raya** –explico el Zorro al momento de callarse para sí volver a ver la pelea al igual que los padres del Caballero para ver como su hijo logro suprimir su poder Oscuro para remplazarlo por su Cosmo de Luz y parte de la armadura de Sagitario se destruyó.

- **así que no piensas renunciar a la luz** –pregunto Apzu al ver a Koga usar su Cosmo de Luz –por supuesto que no –le respondió el joven oji azul y su respuesta se escuchó por todo el lugar y sus padres sonrieron al ver su convicción.

- **pero, tú también has experimentado el sufrimiento que conlleva el nacer en el mundo de Athena** –y justo después de decir esas palabras Apzu hiso que le cayera encima al peli rojo un rayo de oscuridad que lo mando al suelo nuevamente con gran fuerza.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Después de eso Koga se puso de rodillas para tomar algo de aire después de recibir ese golpe –insinúas que ese sufrimiento…..es por culpa de Saori-san, eso es una mentira –decía el peli rojo al momento en que varios recuerdos azotaran su cabeza –ella me crio, a pesar de la oscuridad en mi interior-

 **(Saint Seiya Omega Ost -Sorrowful Saints)**

-ella me enseñó a enfrentarla, a tomar el camino de la luz –decía mientras recordaba como ella lo protegió cuando era solo un bebe.

-ella sabía, que llegaría el día…en que mi oscuridad, haría algo en su contra, pero aun así me protegió –decía mientras los recuerdos de cómo Apzu casi lastima a Athena aparecieron en su cabeza.

-Saori-san, la salvare de la oscuridad –decía Koga ya de pie mientras incendiaba su Cosmo y después vio el resplandor a la deriva –ES UNA PROMESA -.

Y en eso comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el resplandor y después de eso llego hasta unas escaleras las cuales eran obstruidas por un muro –si no me dejas pasar… -decía el oji azul al momento de llenar su puño derecho de su Cosmo –yo me haré paso hacia Saori-san –y golpeo el muro destruyéndolo.

Mientras que sus padres solo podían sonreía mucho al verlo pelear con todo lo que tenía y más aún por las palabras que este decía ante la tal Saori y gracias al otro robe podían ver la vida de su hijo al lado de esa mujer.

El como ella lo cuidaba de bebe como si fuera su propio hijo, el haberle dado un Nombre a pesar de que el ya tuviera uno, como la señorita había educado al joven desde pequeño para que pudiera hacer frente a la vida, el cómo curaba algunas de sus heridas cuando se lastimaba haciendo algo o en su entrenamiento.

Kushina tuvo que contener las lágrimas al ver a su hijo querer proteger con todo lo que tenía a la señorita Saori, y al ver la gran convicción de su hijo supo que lo hacía porque él la quería mucho como su propia madre y estaba muy agradecida de que ella lo cuidara durante toda su vida – (Saori-san…Gracias) –pensó ese agradecimiento.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Después de eso el camino estaba libre para Koga el cual comenzó a correr por las escaleras para ir a salvar a Saori.

Mientras que con esta, la diosa de la sabiduría y la Guerra se encontraba en estos momentos atada por unas cuerdas oscuras y ella tomaba todo el aire que pudiera, la oscuridad le estaba quitando su poder lentamente y se debilitaba cada vez más y más.

- **Athena….** –ella escucho que la llamaban así que levanto su mirada para ver a Apzu en frente de ella – **de todos los dioses que robaron el mundo que yo mismo creer, tu eres la última. Quiero que me devuelvas el universo** –exigió el dios Oscuro, pero este solo recibió una negativa de Saori – **no, no pienso rendirme…..yo sé que aún existe Esperanza y no perderé la fe en ella** –y el dios de la oscuridad supo a qué esperanza se refería ella, el mismo chico que era poseedor de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

-SAORI-SAN…-

Y en eso ambos dioses vieron venir al peli rojo corriendo hacia ellos y el dios de la oscuridad dio una sonrisa.

- **en ese caso, destruiré esa última esperanza tuya** –y en eso hiso que varias flechas de Oscuridad fueran disparadas hacia Koga el cual comenzó a esquivar todas y cada una de ellas.

En eso Koga dio un impulso y dio un golpe al estómago de Apzu, pero este no se inmuto en nada.

- **en el abismo de la Oscuridad la luz no brilla** –dijo el dios de la Oscuridad al momento de crear varias ataduras de Oscuridad que se envolvieron al cuerpo de Koga y estas comenzaron a exprimir con fuerza su cuerpo y Koga tuvo que reprimir un grito por el dolor y después las ataduras lo soltaron y el callo a las escaleras.

- **Koga** –dijo preocupada Saori al ver a Koga ser lastimado, pero en eso Apzu volvió a aparecer frente a ella – **es hora de que la Oscuridad te devore** –dijo el dios al momento de hacer que las marcas de Oscuridad que tenía Athena en su cuerpo anteriormente se agrandaran.

 **(Saint Seiya Omega OST – Face determination)**

-ALTO – grito Koga llamando la atención de Apzu una vez más para detenerse de atacar a Saori y ver a Koga el cual comenzaba a levantarse una vez más –aun estas…..peleando contra mí -.

Koga daba un gran esfuerzo para levantarse –aún conservo…el resplandor de mis puños –y como si quisiera darlo a entender su Cosmo de Luz comenzó a rodear su cuerpo entero una vez más al momento de estar de pie nuevamente –Saori-san, falle al tratar de proteger a mis amigos y los lastime –decía Koga mientras daba un par de pasos en los escalones y recordaba cómo sus amigos fueron atacados por el mismo cuando Apzu poseyó su cuerpo.

-no pude salvar a Aria –decía mientras recordaba a esa chica poseedora de la Luz que fue casi como su hermana menor morir en frente de él, siendo atravesada por una lanza oscura.

-falle en no ceder ante mi oscuridad en varias ocasiones –decía mientras recordaba como su Cosmo de Oscuridad había surgido en varios momentos durante esta batalla contra Marte y Apzu.

-pero aun así….pero a pesar de eso…aún creen en mí, y me pidieron salvar a Athena…salvarla a usted y proteger su Luz –ante cada palabras los ojos de Saori, Minato y Kushina se llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras salir del corazón de Koga –Saori-san, yo le prometo, que la llevare de regreso a la Tierra y la protegeré de todo –y en eso Apzu le landó a Koga otra lanza de Oscuridad directo hacia él y Koga simplemente puso su mano derecha para detenerla –y esa…..ES UNA PROMESA DE POR VIDA –grito al momento de que la lanza de Luz fuera destruida y después de eso se lanzó hacia Apzu con su puño derecho repleto de Luz.

Y justo cuando estaba por impactar en contra de este dios este se desvaneció en la oscuridad para aparecer detrás de él, pero aun así recibió una ligera cortada en su mejilla derecha.

 **(Fin Ost)**

En eso Apzu le atrapo el Brazo derecho a Koga y lo alzo al aire y lo puso frente a Athena – **solo un completo crédulo desafiaría a un Dios** –dijo el dios de la oscuridad al momento de hacer que una gran masa oscura rodeara el brazo desde los dedos hasta el hombro.

Mientras que la masa oscura hacia su camino por el Brazo derecho de Koga, este sentía que su brazo se incendiaba y parte de la armadura dorada se destruía y Saori comenzó a ver preocupada esto y después de eso lanzo un grito – **KOGA….** -.

El caballero cayó de rodillas para luego sostenerse su brazo derecho, este ahora mismo estaba incendiado en lo que parecía ser fuego purpura o violeta y en eso el peli rojo al sentir el gran dolor en sui brazo solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. –gritar mientras se sostenía su brazo.

-SOCHI –grito horrorizada la peli roja desde la mente de su hijo al presenciar ese último momento.

-maldición….Kyubi no podrías ser capaz de curar el brazo de Koga –pregunto Minato al Zorro el cual solo negó para exasperación del rubio – **aunque quisiera, se tomaría una gran cantidad de tiempo el curar una herida causada por un Dios** –dijo el zorro mientras apretaba sus colmillos al sentirse inútil justo ahora.

En eso de regreso en la pelea Koga cayó de espalda por las escaleras hasta llegar al borde del abismo, pero antes de que cayera por este, con su mano izquierda se sostuvo del último escalón para quedar colgado, luego intento usar su mano derecha para tener más estabilidad, pero cuando la uso sintió un gran dolor pero aun así siguió sosteniéndose.

- **renuncia a la Luz chico de la oscuridad** –decía Apzu apareciendo por encima de Koga en las escaleras – **arrodíllate ante mí, solo así te librare de ese horrible dolor que sientes** –y en eso Koga solo apretó los dientes, si bien ese dolor que sentía en su brazo le dolía a mil horrores, había otro dolor en su brazo que le dolía aun peor en el alma.

-este dolor…..no es nada comparado…al dolor que haber atacado a mis amigos, a mi mentor, a la que amo, y casi matar a quien me crio –y aplico más fuerza en su brazo derecho para sostenerse con más fuerza para que el dolor se acrecentara pero aun así lo ignoro –pude sentir su agonía mientras yo estaba atrapado en tu oscuridad…ese terrible dolor que les cause, se quedó impreso en mis manos – – **acaso me odias** –pregunto el dios de la Oscuridad al joven Caballero de Pegaso –sí, lo hago, pero….también me odio a mí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no haberme dejado poseer por ti Apzu –y apretó sus manos aún más en los escalones –pero sabes que…..tu oscuridad ya no me asusta ya que arrastrare este dolor en un mundo de Luz –y en eso comenzó a hacer arder su Cosmo una vez más ignorando el dolor de su brazo derecho para luego lanzarse hacia Apzu y comenzar a pelear contra él otra vez.

Y sus padres solo podían estar muy orgullosos de su hijo justo ahora –Apzu….prometo que…te hare desaparecer –escucharon esas palabras de Koga al momento en que este le lanzara un golpe al dios.

El aumento en el Cosmo de Koga y el resplandor de su Luz pudo ser visto por los Caballeros de Bronce y Seiya desde el planeta rojo –Koga-kun –dijo Yuna al sentir el Cosmo del Caballero de Pegaso, y en eso tanto ella como Soma se levantaron del suelo –vamos….elevemos nuestro Cosmo –dijo Soma mientras que su Cosmo de color naranja rodeaba su cuerpo y las marcas oscuras en su cuerpo crecían –hay que reunirlo para ayudar a Koga-kun –dijo esta vez Yuna también elevando su Cosmo.

Después de eso tanto Ryuho, Haruto y Edén lo hicieron mismo y así los 5 chicos comenzaron a elevar su Cosmo y enviarlo hacia su amigo ignorando por completo que las marcas crecieron y el dolor de estas.

De regreso a la oscuridad justo ahora Koga estaba en el suelo, no se movía para nada, se sentía débil en estos momentos.

Pero justo en eso una pequeña luz lo cubrió llamando su atención.

 **(Dragon Ball Z Ost –Unmei No Hi Tamashi vs Tamashi)**

Después de eso sintió algo en su alrededor.

Electricidad.

Una corriente de aire.

Unas hojas de un árbol.

El agua.

Y al final una llamarada.

Cuando elevo su vista se encontró que justo a su alrededor habían 5 esferas de Cosmo a su alrededor, cada una de un color diferente.

La turquesa, era perteneciente a Ryuho,

La naranja a Soma.

La verde a Haruto.

La Violeta a Edén.

Y la rosada a Yuna.

-Soma, Ryuho, Haruto, Edén, Yuna-chan –dijo sorprendido al ver el Cosmo de sus amigos, pero luego sonrió.

-acepto sus Cosmo, Amigos míos –exclamo en voz alta llamando la atención de Apzu y Saori.

En eso Koga se puso de pie nuevamente aunque con algo de dificultad.

-Enciende –dijo al momento en que la esfera naranja se uniera a su brazo.

-Arde –y ahora fue la esfera Turquesa.

-Aúlla –justo ahora fue la verde en unirse.

-Retruena –y ahora fue la violeta.

-Vuela –se unió al último la esfera rosada.

Y en eso desde su interior, Kyubi con una sonrisa en su rostro mando una parte de su Chakra al brazo derecho de Koga – **(espero esto te funcione, Cachorro)** –

En eso Koga encendió su Cosmo de Luz que se unió junto con el Cosmo de sus amigos y Chakra de Kyubi –Brilla y has de Resplandecer…Nuestro Cosmo –

Y en eso el brazo derecho de Koga fue envuelto en un aura dorada y en este aparecieron unas lianas tribales sobre este.

 **-(qué diablos en eso)** –se preguntó el dios Oscuro al ver el nuevo poder de Koga.

En eso el peli rojo comenzó a mover sus brazos a distintas direcciones para formar la imagen del Pegaso.

- ** _Pegasus…..Ryuseyken_** –.

Y lanzo el ataque de meteoros que ahora eran de un color dorado hacia el estomago de Apzu el cual recibió el golpe y trato de detenerlo.

Koga tenía sus pies bien plantados en el suelo sin intención alguna de ceder y aumentaba su poder más y más –GRRRRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH….. –rugió al momento en los Meteoros por fin dieran en contra de Apzu para luego pasar por este y destruir la ataduras de Saori la cual comenzó a caer en caída libre.

Pero justo en eso Koga se movió a gran velocidad y luego atrapo a Saori en sus brazos.

 **(Fin Ost)**

- **Koga** –susurro Saori al ver al joven Caballero de Pegaso el cual asintió con una sonrisa y después de eso el peli rojo comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la salida, pero Apzu fue tras ellos.

Y en el planeta Marte, nadie presto atención a lo que parecía ser un aparte de un cetro empezar a temblar y resplandecer.

Koga aun seguía corriendo hacia la salida con Saori en sus brazos, y después de un par de metros al fin noto a Apzu ir tras ellos, así que se detuvo, bajo a Saori en el suelo y después lanzo su puño derecho para dar un puñetazo a Apzu el cual eludió el golpe que dio a un muro del mundo de oscuridad, en eso Koga nuevamente se lanzo a Apzu intentando golpearlo nuevamente pero Apzu le atrapo el brazo y dándole un golpe mando a Koga a estrellarse contra una pared.

En eso Apzu miro hacia Saori – **no huyas Athena…tu cuerpo me pertenece** –y en eso su oscuridad comenzó a sumergir a Saori lentamente – **desvanécete en las entrañas de tu creador** –y justo cuando la oscuridad estaba por sumergir a Athena para siempre.

Koga apareció y le sujeto el brazo fuertemente sin intensión alguna de soltarla, pero en eso Apzu apareció detrás de él y le sujeto el rostro – **primero te aniquilare a ti** –dijo el dios de la oscuridad ya que estaba cansado de la insistente intromisión del Caballero y sabían muy bien que este no se volvería de la oscuridad.

-¿crees que puedes aniquilarme? Yo poseo tu Oscuridad –dijo el oji azul sorprendiendo a Apzu para ver como Koga saco a Saori de la Oscuridad salvándola nuevamente y después aparto la mano de Apzu de su rostro y lo encaro –Apzu, quizás hallas sido tu quien creó al mundo, pero este le pertenece a sus habitantes…..y aunque tu oscuridad lo cubra todo, forjaremos en futuro por medio del resplandor de la diosa Athena –y elevo su Cosmo al máximo creando un resplandor que cegó a Apzu el tiempo suficiente para escapar junto con Saori.

En el planeta Marte una vez más, el cetro brillo y comenzó a elevarse hacia la oscuridad.

Mientras que con Koga el ya estaba cerca de la salida y grito hacia sus amigos –AMIGOS, CUIDEN DE ATHENA –y esas palabras dejaron sin entender tanto a los jóvenes como a Saori y los padres de Koga.

Y después cuando llegaron a la salida –Saori-san, por favor salga de aquí –y al fin lograron entender a lo que Koga se refería.

El tenía planeado quedarse aquí para pelear en contra de Apzu, tanto los padres de Koga querían estar allí para decirle que no lo hiciera y Saori intento decirlo pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa del peli rojo y después sentir su mano derecha impregnada del aura dorada en su hombro derecho –estaré bien, valla, la están esperando –y después la lanzo lejos del mundo de Oscuridad al momento de cambiar su sonrisa a un semblante serio y después lanzar su puño derecho para que este chocara en contra del de Apzu.

Después de eso Apzu tomo a Koga y lo lanzo contra un muro después lo tomo del rostro y comenzó a arrastrar por este muro para después alzarlo y hacerlo chocar contra otro muro a sus espaldas.

- **por que elegir la Luz….y rechazar la Oscuridad** –dijo Apzu a Koga quien lentamente comenzó a levantarse nuevamente –yo no la rechazo…..nosotros, vivimos entre las sombras y así es como irradiamos nuestra Luz interior…y esos nos hace resplandecer…..Y ESA ES LA PRUEBA DE QUE ESTAMOS VIVOS –y lanzo su puño derecho una vez más para que Apzu lo hiciera y así volvieran a chocar nuevamente, pero Apzu puso más poder y mando a Koga a chocar contra el suelo.

- **MUERE CHICO** –grito el dios Oscuro al momento de lanzar el último golpe a Koga quien se encontraba indefenso.

Pero justo en eso.

CLINK.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST Original Soundtrack 08 - Departure to the Front Lines)**

El cetro de antes apareció en frente de Koga protegiéndolo del golpe de Apzu, y los ojos tanto del dios como el humano se abrieron, pero más los de Koga al saber de quién era perteneciente ese cetro.

-Aria-Imouto (Hermanita) –

En eso el cetro comenzó a agrietarse mas y mas, hasta que se rompió por completo y este ibero una gran cantidad de Luz que ilumino todo el lugar dejándolo en una completa blancura.

Apzu estaba sumamente sorprendido, jamás se espero que esto pudiera llegar a pasar, ni siquiera sabia que ese cetro podría funcionar una vez más.

Pero justo en eso vio a Koga ponerse de Pie para luego este lo mirara fijamente.

-acabemos con esto –

Y en eso Koga se lanzo hacia Apzu dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-eso es por los habitantes de la tierra –

Después dio un fuerte golpe a su mentón.

-eso es por los Caballeros que fallecieron o fueron maldecidos por tu oscuridad –

Después dio otro golpe al estomago de Apzu y varios más.

-eso es por mis amigos –

Luego dio un fuerte golpe al rostro de Apzu.

-eso es por Saori-san y Seiya –

Después junto sus dos puños y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo.

-eso fue por Aria-Imouto y Yuna-chan –

Después de eso se puso de pie frente al lastimado dios.

-y esto, es para ti –

Y en eso la energía de su brazo derecho comenzó a arremolinarse para girar a gran velocidad toda en su puño.

-desaparece para siempre…..APZU –

Y lanzo el puño hacia el pecho de Apzu con mucha fuerza que lo atravesó.

- ** _Pegasus…..Rasen ken (Golpe Espiral del Pegaso)_** –

En eso todo el poder comenzó a girar dentro del cuerpo de Apzu que lanzo un grito agónico al sentir que todo su interior era destruido por un remolino de Luz.

- **ESTO NO ES POSIBLE** –lanzo su último grito antes de desaparecer para siempre en la Luz.

En eso todo el mundo de Oscuridad exploto hasta desaparecer y no dejar nada de la oscuridad.

La batalla había terminado, La Luz triunfo contra la Oscuridad.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **La pelea ha terminado, pero varias preguntas aun tienen que ser explicadas, en el próximo Capitulo: Respuestas y tú has sentido tu Cosmo y Chakra Interior.**

 **Yo: espero mucho les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero reviews dándome su opinión, nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	3. Respuestas

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola chicos y chicas, este es el 3er capitulo, como bien saben en la versión anterior, fue el encuentro de los padres de Koga, Kurama y Aria con este, espero poder cambiar un poco más este encuentro, pero ahora mismo daré los reviews:**

 **: el patriarca deberé pensarlo, asi que solo espera. Koga siempre tendrá el Cosmo de Oscuridad, pero prefiere no usarlo mucho, lo de Haku es bastante obvio, no me la creo que en verdad sea hombre sé que en realidad es una chica, aunque tu sugerencia de ella como Doncella de Cisne me llamo la atención.**

 **Yo: bueno los reviews ya fueron respondidos, que inicie este 2do capitulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

-mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

 ** _-Pegasus Ryuseyken_** \- técnica o Jutsu

 **- mmmm-**dios, Bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

 **-( mmmm)-**dios, Bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

Cap.3 Respuestas.

La batalla había terminado, el mundo de oscuridad comenzo a desaparecer lentamente del cielo del planeta Marte.

Saori estaba en estos momentos con los demás caballeros y se encontraba en los brazos de Seiya siendo sostenida por este, pero aun asi miraban al cielo esperando que alguien apareciera de este.

Estaban esperando la llegada de Koga, pero este no llegaba aun, y eso comenzo a preocupar a todos, pero sobre todo a Yuna.

- **la oscuridad de Apzu, se ha disipado** –dijo Saori al ver que la oscuridad había dejado l lugar, pero en eso Yuna se giró para verla y preguntarle –y Koga-kun –y su única respuesta fue el ver como Saori bajaba la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza.

En eso Yuna lo comprendió, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos –no es cierto –dijo Yuna conteniendo las lágrimas, no queriendo creer que Koga…..que el probablemente había….

Pero en eso todo el planeta Marte comenzo a sacudirse de manera violenta y vieron que partículas de Luz comenzaron a salir de este para ir hacia la tierra –no nos podemos quedar aquí más tiempo –dijo Seiya al saber que el planeta rojo dejaría de ser seguro dentro de poco.

-pero falta Koga-kun, no podemos dejarlo –intento decir Yuna, pero aun asi era bastante obvio que tenían que irse rápido, pues el planeta Marte estaba comenzando a alejarse de la tierra y sin más opción tuvo que irse junto con el resto, pero antes de eso, ella miro hacia el planeta rojo una vez más y pensó en un oración – (por favor Koga-kun….regresa con nosotros) –

Mientras que con este chico en estos momentos, en su mente Minato y Kushina junto con el Kyubi habían presenciado toda la batalla del peli rojo Caballero de Pegaso contra el Dios de la Oscuridad, lo que sus padres en estos momentos podían sentir era:

Alivio.

Orgullo.

Felicidad.

Alivio al ver que la pelea había terminado y que su hijo habiz salido vencedor, el orgullo al ver como nunca se rindió aun a pesar de las heridas que había sufrido durante la batalla y como conservo su esperanza, y por ultimo felicidad al ver que su hijo había crecido de manera noble.

- **se nota que sientes mucho orgullo por su hijo eh…** -dijo el zorro de Nueve Colas llamándoles la atención para luego ver como este sonreía – **si a mí también….tengo el orgullo de decir que él es mi Jinchuriki** –decia el Bijuu con una voz que denotaba orgullo cosa la cual dejo un poco sorprendidos a los dos padres, ya que nunca han escuchado al Zorro hablar de alguien con orgullo, aparte de sí mismo claro está.

Luego después de eso el Kyubi dejo su sonrisa para luego abrir sus ojos y ver a los padres de Koga – **prepárense, el chico aparecerá aquí dentro de poco** –y tal y como dijo en una parte de la playa de un intenso destello de Luz apareció su hijo inconsciente tirado en la arena tal y como estaba después de pelear contra Apzu y con su brazo Derecho lleno de quemaduras.

Cuando Koga había aparecido en el lugar, sus padres quisieron ir hacia donde se encontraba para saludarlo y ser ellos los primero que el viera al despertar y asi saber que tanto había sido de su vida durante estos 13 años que no estuvieron con él.

Pero justo cuando se estaban por mover para ir hacia él, a un lado del oji azul apareció otro destello de Luz, y cuando este seso apareció otra persona.

Esa era una chica de la misma edad que Koga pero un poco más baja, ella tenía una cabellera corta color azul turquesa y ojos de mismo matiz. Su piel es pálida y rasgos delicados. Vestía un vestido de diseño aristocrático blanco acompañado de unas torques de oro con una gema negra.

Minato y Kushina observaron como la chica de cabello azul se sentó a un lado de Koga para comenzar a acariciarles unos mechones de cabello, cuando lo vieron la reconocieron como aquella chica que su hijo había intentado proteger y que veía como a su hermana menor.

Después de unos momentos de que la peli azul acariciara el cabello del chico, este lentamente comenzo a abrir los ojos para ver hacia el cielo azul.

No sabía que estaba pasando, hace poco recordaba estar peleando contra Apzu y finalmente derrotarlo, después que la Oscuridad comenzo a colapsar para luego desaparecer y el quedar inconsciente.

No sabía porque estaba viendo el cielo azul, había regresado a la tierra, o había muerto y estaba en los campos Elíseos, cosa la cual dudaba ya que según le contaron ese lugar se destruyó después de la batalla contra Hades.

Pero en eso sintió que alguien jugaba con su cabello, y cuando giro su cabeza para ver quién era, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y lentamente comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-A…..Aria –dijo apenas en una voz apenas audible, pero Aria al estar a un lado de Koga logro escucharlo –muchas gracias, Aniki, lograste proteger al mundo –dijo Aria con una sonrisa tierna hacia el oji azul el cual no lo pudo soportar más y se levantó y la abrazo con fuerza con miedo de perderla nuevamente y Aria comprendiéndolo, igualmente lo abrazo –lo sé, también te extrañe, Aniki –

El abrazo de estos dos aún seguía y digamos que esto lleno de ternura a Kushina al ver a su hijo abrazar a Aria y Minato solo sonrio al ver como Koga quería mucho a la chica y se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado a alguien que fuera su familia cosa la cual no pudieron hacer ellos; después de eso ambos padres decidieron que era momento de acercarse y presentarse ante su hijo después de estos 13 años.

-había manipula el sello para aparecer en tu mente en caso de que llegaras a despertar la 8va cola y trataras a controlar al Kyubi, pero en vez de eso aparecimos en el momento en que un loco estaba tratando de eliminarte de tu cuerpo, si bien ninguna de esas razones nos hubieran gustado que pasaran…pero al menos me alegra el poder ver a nuestro hijo crecido, no es asi….Koga –eso llamo la atención de los 2 jóvenes los cuales terminaron su abrazo y vieron a las otras dos personas en frente de ellos.

Aria estaba muy sorprendida al verlos, la mujer en frente de ellos tenía las mismas facciones en su rostro y el color de cabello iguales a las de Koga, y el hombre, si le cambiaban el cabello rubio a rojo era una copia mayor de su hermano.

Mas eso los dejo un poco sorprendidos y no comprendieron a eso, y fue entonces que Koga dijo –Koga…..ese es mi nombre….como es que…..que ustedes saben mi nombre…..quienes son –pregunto el peli rojo mientras se levantaba del suelo siendo ayudado por Aria; después de esa pregunta Kushina fue quien respondió –quizás ese no fue el nombre que te dimos cuando naciste, pero….te llames como te llames –y después de eso, Minato y Kushina pronunciarían unas palabras las cuales Koga jamás pensó que escucharía de alguien más.

-Eres nuestro hijo –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - 19 - Despair)**

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Koga como no tienen idea alguna, sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos después de escuchar esas palabras de ambos y las lágrimas comenzaron a apilarse en sus ojos mientras que sus labios lentamente comenzaban a formar una sonrisa –je…jejejejeje –soltaba esas ligeras risas por unos momentos mientras que Aria a su lado estando igual de sorprendida que Koga solo se puso a su lado y en eso vio que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, termino de reír por unos momentos y comenzo a sollozar ligeramente mientras usaba su brazo izquierdo para secarse las lágrimas.

Minato y Kushina al verlo supieron enseguida que este momento era un tanto complicado para su hijo, tal parece el no había sabido nada acerca de ellos –Sochi, sabemos que esto puede ser un poco difícil, pero…. – –Ne, Tou-san, Kaa-san –dijo el peli rojo llamándoles la atención, pero justo en eso.

POW

Minato frunció el ceño al sentir un dolor fuerte en su estómago, mientras que los ojos de Aria y Kushina estaban muy abiertos y la oji violeta se tapó la boca.

La razón, Koga en un movimiento rápido había aparecido frente a Minato y le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su puño derecho importándole poco el dolor que sentía en este después de la pelea que tubo contra Apzu –porque…PORQUE TUVIERON QUE DEJARME SOLO, NO SABEN CUÁNTO ME ESTUVE PREGUNTANDO SI ES QUE TENIA FAMILIA EN ALGÚN LADO, SI ES QUE USTEDES ME HABÍA QUERIDO ANTES, O SI NO FUI NADA IMPORTANTE PARA USTEDES, DE NO SER POR SAORI-SAN, SHAINA-SENSEI, YUNA-CHAN, SOMA, RYUHO, HARUTO, EDEN, ARIA-IMOUTO, SEIYA Y LOS DEMÁS, DE SEGURO ESTARÍA SOLO Y NADIE ME HABRÍA AYUDADO CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITE, ES MAS DE NO SER POR ELLOS YO AHORA MISMO ESTARÍA….estaría…..NO SÉ QUÉ HACER, NO SÉ SI SENTIRME FELIZ O ENOJADO POR ESTO –dejaba salir sus sentimientos mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos mientras que Aria llegaba a su lado para consolarlo y los padres de Koga pudieron entender que el no saber nada de ellos le había afectado mucho en estos años, pero aun asi tenían que estar agradecidos que aquellas personas que su hijo había mencionado.

-Koga-chan, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto Kushina su hijo mientras que el joven Caballero de Pegaso solo se secó las lágrimas para responder –13 años…. 14 dentro de poco –y los ojos de Kushina y Minato se suavizaron, casi 14 años desde la ultimas vez que vieron a su hijo –ya veo, perdón Koga, somos los únicos responsables de que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto –dijo Minato mientras se ponía al lado de su esposa mientras que luego esta –no esta bien…..ahora mismo me encuentro con mis padres después de no saber nada de ellos desde que era un bebe, puedo soportarlo –dijo ya recuperado el peli rojo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

- **eso es bastante obvio** –dijo Kyubi llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes los cuales se giraron para ver al gigantesco zorro de nueve colas dentro de una caverna – **has soportado más cosas, el ver a la que te crio sin que pudieras hacer algo, ver morir a tu querida hermana frente de tus ojos, soportaste el _Greatest Horn (Cuerno Mayor)_** **de ese tipo Harbinger de Tauro y luego tuviste que aceptar tu oscuridad y dominarla** –decia el zorro con los ojos cerrados dejando a Koga sumamente sorprendido de que supera todo lo que había hecho durante este tiempo pero aún más sorprendido de ver a un gran zorro justo al lado de donde se encontraba el.

-esperen….que está pasando aquí, primero aparezco en la isla en donde crecí, luego me encuentro con Aria-Imouto otra vez, aunque no es que me queje, luego me vengo a encontrar con mis padres y ahora veo a un gran Zorro aquí, enserio que está pasando me abre golpeado fuertemente la cabeza o estaré soñando –decia el peli rojo mientras se pellizcaba el brazo derecho y soltar un pequeño grito de dolor y ver que seguía en donde mismo y luego comenzo a darse varios pellizcos nuevamente y los demás que lo veían tenían una gota en la nuca por ello.

Kushina en ese momento soltó un suspiro y decidió que era momento de que ella hablara –Koga-chan –dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo que estaba a punto de pellizcarse otra vez y en eso vio que su madre se sentó en la arena seguida de su padre, y en eso Koga se sentó igualmente en la arena en frente de ellos y Aria lo acompaño.

-lo que estamos por contarte es mejor que no interrumpas, luego puedes hacer las preguntas –y Koga asintió al momento en que Kushina comenzara a explicarle a Koga todo lo relacionado con su origen.

Y recibió una plática acerca de su lugar de origen Las Naciones Elementales, los 9 Bijuus, entidades hechas por completo de Chakra una energía formada de la energía espiritual y la física, y dichas bestias poseían un gran poder capaz de provocar terremotos y maremotos con el movimiento de sus colas, la guerra de clanes, la historia de la aldea Oculta de Konoha, los Jinchurikis, seres Humanos los cuales fueron elegidos para tener selladas a uno de los 9 Bijuus dentro de sus cuerpo y por lo que parecía ser, el tenia al más poderoso, El Kyubi no Kitsune.

Y si bien todo esto parecía ser un poco raro, era algo entendible, al menos ya sabía más acerca de su origen, quienes son sus padres, pero aun asi, se preguntaba cómo fue que llego aquí, que fue lo que paso para que todo esto pasara.

-bueno hijo hay otra cosa la cual tenemos que contarte…la razón por la cual selle la mitad del Kyubi dentro de ti es porque sabía que lograrías controlarlo ya que….cuando el Kyubi ataco la aldea descubrí algo –y en eso Minato cambio su semblante a uno sumamente serio uno que a Koga le recordó un poco a Seiya.

- **había alguien en las sombras, que me controlo como si fuese un simple juguete** –dijo el Zorro de las Nueve Colas sorprendiendo a los chicos, era sumamente imposible que alguien haya podido controlar al Kyubi, pero que este mismo lo dijera, se preguntaban quién sería capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-fue un Shinobi que poseía una gran cantidad de Chakra, que era casi imposible de pelear contra él, y es posible que tenga pensado atacar la aldea nuevamente…según lo que dijo Minato-kun en ese tiempo, fue un tipo enmascarado que se hacía llamar…Madara Uchiha –explicaba Kushina haciendo que los ojos de Koga se abran en par y par.

Madara Uchiha, pero se supone que según, lo que les dijeron sus padres, el había sido uno de los fundadores de la aldea de Konoha y también había desertado y murió en un último enfrentamiento en contra de Hashirama Senju el Shodaime Hokage.

-pero como…..cómo es posible que el haya sido quien lo hiso, se supone que está muerto –dijo Koga sin poder entender este pedazo de información –ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos, pero tal parece supo cuando, como y también a quien atacar para usar al Kyubi –dijo Minato nuevamente mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños sintiendo ira por el sujeto enmascarado.

-a que se refiere con eso Minato-san –pregunto Aria quien había estado callada escuchando la explicación de los padres de su Aniki –se refieres a que de alguna Manera él supo atacar el día en el que el sello de una Jinchuriki femenina está sumamente débil, casi por romperse, logro saber en dónde seria el punto en donde el sello estaría sumamente débil y también supo quién era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi antes de Koga-chan –respondio Kushina haciendo que las incógnitas se presentaran en la cabeza de Koga y Aria quienes se preguntaban quien habrá sido la Jinchuriki del Kyubi antes de Koga, y a qué momento se refería; y unos minutos después de pensarlo seguían sin respuesta y Kushina decidió explicarles –verán la 2da Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune era….yo –

Y los jóvenes poseedores de la luz se sorprendieron al entrarse de esto y miraron a Kushina la cual estaba muy seria al decir esto.

-verán chicos, Kyubi había sido sellado primeramente en Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju una vez que la pelea entre Hashirama y Madara termino y no queriendo que el hiciera un desastre Mito-sama lo sello en si misma volviéndose la primer Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune –comenzo a relatar la peli roja mientras que Koga ponía suma atención ya que quería saber cómo fue que su madre se volvió Jinchuriki y saber cómo es que paso el Ataque de Konoha hace 14 años –años después cuando ella ya estaba por morir se necesitaba a un nuevo Jinchuriki, yo quien me había quedado sin hogar cuando la aldea en la que vivía, la aldea de Uzu (Remolino) fue destruida por una unión de las aldeas de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri; fui llevada a la aldea de la Hoja debido a que éramos aliados y también debido a mi Chakra especial –dijo al momento en que de su espalda saliera una cadena dorada para que Koga y Aria pudieran ver a que se refería.

-debido a mí Chakra especial me eligieron como la 2da Jinchuriki, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que yo sabía lo que pasaba con los Jinchurikis, pero cuando me reuní con Mito-sama ella me había dicho:

"hay una manera de encontrar la felicidad aun siendo Jinchurikis, es teniendo a alguien a quien amar y que este te amé y asi podrás ser capaz de ser feliz"

Y eso fue gracias a Minato-kun, tiempo después nos casaríamos para luego enterarme de que estaba embarazada –y mientras lo relataba mostraba felicidad al recordar los bellos momentos que paso con Minato y luego cuando se enteró de que su hijo vendría en camino y lo feliz que estuvo en espera de su llegada durante ese tiempo.

Minato igualmente recordaba esos momentos, cuando comenzo a salir con Kushina, cuando recibió la noticia que sería padre y el momento en que su hijo nació.

Pero justo en eso ambos dejar la felicidad al recordar lo que sucedió después –pero, luego el día de tu nacimiento 10 de Octubre, eso paso –dijo Kushina mientras que Koga y Aria ya se daban una idea de que fue lo que paso.

- **Madara ataco el lugar en donde tu madre dio a luz, él sabía que cuando una Jinchuriki femenina se embaraza el sello que retiene al Bijuu dentro se debilita con forme pase el tiempo, y una vez que esta en labor de parto este probablemente podría romperse, y tomo a tu madre y me libero para luego controlarme y atacar a la aldea de la Hoja** –dijo Kyubi esta parte mientras su voz sonaba con mucho odio y desprecio hacia el Uchiha mencionado, después de todo quien no odia que lo usen como si fuese un simple títere.

-me enfrente contra él, pero en aquella ocasión fue capaz de prever mis movimientos, no es normal, con suerte logre descubrir su punto débil y le quite el control de Kyubi, pero sentía que el volvería de nuevo por él, asi que solo tuve una idea, sellarlo, pero no podía perderle a alguien que entregara asu hijo para ello si yo no estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, además, también lo hice porque confiaba en ti, al principio tu madre se reusó a hacerlo – –como no me reusaría, la vida de un Jinchuriki está llena de dolor y yo no quiero que mi Sochi pasara por eso –le interrumpió Kushina a Minato a mitad de la plática con una expresión de los mil demonios asustando al rubio y un poco al peli rojo.

-regresando a lo de antes, logre convencer a Kushina al final…y selle la mitad del Kyubi dentro de ti y la otra mitad en mi con el **_Shiki Fuin (Sello de la Muerte)_** , deje algo de Chakra tanto mío como de Kushina para asi poder aparecer frente a ti en algún momento oportuno, conmigo en caso de que el sello este por romperse y con Kushina cuando estuvieras listo para controlar el Chakra del Kyubi, aunque claro en vez de eso aparecimos cuando Apzu estaba por tomar tu cuerpo –dijo Minato aunque al final no podía quejarse lograron aparecer antes de que su hijo fuera borrado de la existencia.

En ese mismo momento Minato, Kushina y Aria comenzaron a desaparecer en partículas de luz –tal parece nuestro Chakra está por terminarse, en tu caso Aria tu Cosmo –dijo Minato mientras veía como el su esposa y la chica comenzaban a desaparecer y Koga los miraba –hijo, en caso de que vayas a las Naciones Elementales te lo encargo – –pero como lo hare –pregunto Koga sin saber cómo hacer eso, apenas se enteró de su herencia, como sabría qué hacer.

-tú mismo lo sabrás, ni siquiera yo se la respuesta – le respondio Minato con una sonrisa.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –The Heart to Believe)**

-entonces es imposible que yo llegue a comprender Lo que tú jamás comprendiste…llego a ser un poco idiota y ni siquiera se lo que es ser un Shinobi y para colmo soy… –decia Koga a su padre pero justo en eso fue detenido de su parloteo cuando Minato puso una mano en su cabeza.

Vio a su padre solo darle una sonrisa mientras aún seguía con su mano en la cabeza de su hijo peli rojo – tu puedes encontrar la respuesta…creemos en ti –

-¿en verdad creen que yo pueda? –

-no seriamos unos buenos padres sino creyéramos en nuestro hijo –le respondio nuevamente Minato a Koga al momento de quitarle la mano de la cabeza y apartarse para dejarle un momento a su esposa con su hijo.

Kushina en ese momento abrazo a Koga con un fuerte y amoroso abrazo –Koga-chan…..gracias por dejarme ser tu madre y gracias por dejar a Minato ser tu padre, gracias por haber nacido con nosotros Dattebane – después de eso se separó de su hijo para reunirse con su esposo y en eso Aria se acercó a Koga y ella igualmente lo abrazo.

-Aniki, gracias por salvar a este mundo, aunque no pudiste salvarme, te agradesco por haberme hecho pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida, gracias a ti pude experimentar las cosas maravillosas de la tierra, pude tener amigos, pude ver lo hermoso de este planeta, y también gracias a ti pude saber….lo que se siente tener un hermano que me cuida –esas palabras venir de sus padres y aquella que fue su hermana lograron llegarle al corazón y las lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

En eso vio como los 3 estaban casi por desvanecerse y en ese último instante –por cierto, Koga-chan –dijo Kushina llamándole la atención y en eso hiso una sonrisa pícara –no quiero que me hagas abuela antes de tiempo, ya vi como miras a esa Yuna-chan –y eso sonrojo al peli rojo causándole una ligera risa a su madre y a Aria quien solo se cubrió la boca liberando una ligera risa –ya sabía que a Aniki le gustaba Yuna-san -.

Eso fue lo último que escucho de ellos antes de que se desvanecieran en partículas doradas al cielo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Koga se quedó en donde mismo por unos momentos mientras veía al cielo.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 3 – Goodbye)**

Después de unos cuantos segundos comenzo a hablar –Kaa-chan, créeme la única vez que fui exigente fue cuando me pregunte quienes serían mis verdaderos padres, como bien y bueno he crecido bien eso puedo decirlo –dijo al momento de dar una ligera risa.

-bueno digamos que en estos tiempos solo he podido darme uno que otro baño, en cuento a abrigarme, pues solo puedo decirte que no he pasado frio –

-Saori-san siempre se aseguró de que yo me fuera a dormir a la hora exacta y no saltearme las hora; en cuanto a mis amigos, hiso varios a lo largo de este viaje, es cierto que al principio tuvimos nuestras diferencias y con uno llegue a odiarlo hasta cierto punto, pero ya todo está bien, puedo confiar que ellos siempre estarán conmigo ayudándome como hace rato –decia mientras recordaba como conoció a cada uno de sus amigos, y como tenía sus desacuerdos con ellos y las peleas que tuvo contra Eden y como juntos pelearon contra Marte y Amor y como estos lo ayudaron a salir del control de Apzu.

-en cuanto al Ninjutsu….bueno eso creo que aún tengo tiempo para reponerme, en cuanto a fortalezas y debilidades créeme lo supe a la mala, con un fuerte golpe de Yuna-chan –

-siempre he respetado a mis profesores, aunque tengo que decir que solo he tenido a Shaina-sensei durante mis entrenamiento de Caballero; nunca he tenido problemas con el dinero siempre he ahorrado lo que tengo y nunca le he prestado a Soma, aunque recientemente perdí mi dinero durante una persecución. El Sake, créeme no le veo lo atractivo a esto, en cuanto a las chicas, solo tengo a una en mente, es cierto que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor, pero aun asi la amo con locura, incluso pensé que era linda aun sin verle el rostro –decia mientras recordaba el primer encuentro que tuvo con Yuna en las afueras de Palestra y como lentamente se fue enamorando de ella.

-he pasado tanto por alegrías y penas en esta vida, vi a Saori-san ser raptada y yo apenas hice algo, descubrí mi Cosmo de Oscuridad y este me ha metido en más de un problema, vi morir a Aria-Imouto, lastime a mis amigos, a Yuna-chan, Seiya y casi mato a Saori-san –decia mientras recordaba todos y cada uno de esos momentos.

-pero tal y como dije pase por la felicidad y gracias a eso logre tener esperanza –decia mientras recordaba los buenos momentos con sus amigos, cuando se encontró con Aria, su encuentro con Raki, Shun, Hyuga, incluso cuando tuvo que trabajar en ese barco para pagar el pasaje.

-sé que hubieron momentos en los que hubieras querido pasar conmigo, hasta yo mismo quise eso, pero siempre estuviste conmigo, aunque yo no lo supiera al igual que tu –

Dijo todos eso respondiendo a las cosas que dijo su madre cuando él era una bebe, y en eso decidió ahora decirle esto a Aria –Imouto, el que debería agradecer soy yo, por ti supe lo que es tener una hermana, y tú fuiste una razón más para salvar a este mundo, tú fuiste la luz de mi camino por mucho tiempo y me diste esa luz para seguir solo –

-Tou-san, no sé si lograre encontrar la respuesta, pero solo te diré que no me rendiré, seguiré buscándola, y los hare sentir orgullosos, ahora sé quién soy, soy Koga Uzumaki Namikaze, Hijo de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y Kushina Uzumaki la Akai Chishio no Habanero (La Habanera Sangrienta), Soy el Caballero de Pegaso, y futuramente un Gran Shinobi –decia mientras cerraba los ojos con una gran sonrisa pensando en que tal vez sus palabras habrían llegado a ellos.

-…Dattebayo –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Después de esas palabras Koga tomo unos momentos para dejar de ver en donde antes estaban sus padres y Aria para luego voltearse y ver al Kyubi –bueno…no sé si nos llevemos bien, pero solo quiero decirte que sería un gusto poder trabajar contigo kyu…. – – **Kurama** –dijo el zorro interrumpiendo a Koga el cual solo lo miro por unos momentos queriendo saber a qué se refería – **ese es mi nombre, Kurama, solo se lo digo a aquellos que se ganan mi respeto…..y tú te lo ganaste hace tiempo Cachorro** –

Koga se le quedo mirando durante unos momentos sin creer lo que dijo, pero después sonrio y en eso extendió su puño derecho hacia donde estaba Kurama –en ese caso, será in placer trabajar contigo, Kurama –

Kurama solo sonrio al momento de corresponder el gesto y después chocar el puño junto con el peli rojo al momento en que Koga comenzara a desaparecer para volver a la consciencia

- **será un placer…compañero** –

Mientras que de regreso a la Tierra está comenzo a ser rodeaba por la luz dejando de lado la Oscuridad.

Y por todo el planeta comenzo a caer una lluvia dorada la cual regreso la vida a todo ser viviente en el planeta.

Tamicen esta curaba todas las heridas provocadas por la Oscuridad en los caballeros y Saori los cuales veían en el cielo alguna señal de la aparición del Joven Caballero de Pegaso.

Pero quien más lo esperaba era Yuna, ella en cuanto regreso a la tierra esperaba que aquel chico que se había ganado su corazón volviera de nuevo a la tierra, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo se fue preocupando más y más temía la peor.

Pero justo en eso escucho un sonido de algo caer a gran velocidad y guiada por la curiosidad grito su cabeza para ver.

Sus ojos se abrieron y las lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a acumularse en ellos; la razón, a unos metros de pie en unos escombros se encontraba Koga viendo justo en donde se encontraba ella. Yuna comenzo a dar unos cuantos pasos pero estos eran algo torpes, Koga igualmente comenzo a hacer su camino hacia donde estaba ella pero sus pasos eran lentos ya que aún estaba lago débil.

Los pasos torpes de Yuna fueron remplazados de inmediato cuando ella comenzo a correr hacia el a grandes pasos.

-KOGA-KUN –

Una vez frente a frente ella lo abrazo con fuerza temiendo que este desapareciera, las lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos mientras sonreía al sentir a Koga y su felicidad aumento mas al notar que este la abrazo de la cintura, después de eso se separaron.

-he vuelto Yuna-chan –

Era bueno escuchar su voz una vez más, y en eso Koga noto que los demás también lo estaban viendo con caras llenas de felicidad y en eso Koga miro a Yuna nuevamente –antes de volver con los demás, quisiera decirte esto Yuna-chan –

Y en eso las palabras que Koga le dijo a Yuna solo fueron oídas por esta para, las palabras de Koga sorprendieron a Yuna mucho que tenía los ojos abiertos viendo a Koga frente a ella el cual solo le sonreía.

En eso ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros a paso lento, abrieron sus labios un poco y después.

CHU.

Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, el que los demás los estuvieran viendo les importaba poco ahora, ahora mismo expresaban sus sentimientos por el otro.

Era bueno estar de regreso, él lo había logrado.

 **Las preguntas fueron respondidas, pero aún falta un trabajo más por realizar, en el próximo Capitulo: Mi Nuevo Camino, Haya Voy Konoha y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior.**

 **Yo: espero mucho les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero reviews dándome su opinión, nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	4. Mi Nuevo Camino, Haya Voy Konoha

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola chicos y chicas, este es el 4to capitulo, pero ahora mismo daré los reviews antes de dar el capítulo:**

 **Alexzero: descuida, no se me olvidaros las técnicas que me diste sabes, y aquí tienes la continuación**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y aquí esta esté nuevo.**

 **Yo: bueno los reviews ya fueron respondidos, que inicie este 4to capitulo, y por cierto hay una sorpresa, aquí tiene Opening y Ending.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

-mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

 ** _-Pegasus Ryuseyken_** \- técnica o Jutsu

 **- mmmm-**dios, Bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

 **-( mmmm)-**dios, Bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural pensando.

 **(El Ninja de la Esperanza Opening –Soldier Dream)**

Se muestran las puertas del Santuario desde unos metros a la distancia para que luego de estas saliera un gran resplandor dorado.

De ese resplandor salieron Koga, Yuna y Subaru corriendo hacia el horizonte al momento de que apareciera el título:

 ** _El Ninja de la Esperanza_** _._

 **Sora takaku kakageyou**

 **Michi o terasu inochi no kirameki**

Aparecen los 3 chicos dando la espalda a las puertas del santuario en donde se encontraban sus amigos, los demás caballeros y Athena para que después la cámara se moviera para ver sus espaldas y frente a ellos las puertas de la aldea de Konoha en donde se encontraban varios Shinobis y el Hokage.

 **Unmei ni hikareru**

 **Sore wa seiza no shinwa sa Soldier Dream**

Ahora se muestra a Koga, Yuna y Subaru mirando desde la cima del monte Hokage a la aldea por completo, para que luego suceda un ataque a esta llamando su atención para ver a varios ninjas enemigos atacara la aldea y ellos de inmediato fueron hacia allá.

 **Toki hanatte yo moeru kosumo**

 **Shoori o idaku asu no tame ni**

La escena cambia a los Jounin enfrentándose contra un grupo de ninjas, luego a la de los 12 Novatos enfrentándose a otro grupo y luego aparece un gran sapo enfrentándose en contra de una gran serpiente, después de eso aparecen los jóvenes caballeros en frente de un grupo para comenzar a arder sus Cosmo.

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Mezasu kiboo no iro wa**

 **Kedakai hodo utsukushii**

Aparecen en frente, Zabuza, Haku, Gato, Gaara, Tsunade y Orochimaru.

Yuna lanza su ataque del **_Divine Tornado_** hacia un grupo de ninjas mientras que Subaru lanza el **_Supernova Explotion_** hacia un grupo de Ninjas en frente, mientras que atrás de ellos en el bosque se encontraban tanto Kurama como Shukaku enfrentándose.

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Tsubasa wa ten wo kakeru**

 **Erabareta moushigo no you ni**

Ahora nos muestra a Koga alzando su mano derecha.

Después de eso comienza a mover sus manos para enfocar su Cosmo y hacer aparecer la imagen del Pegaso para luego lanzar el **_Pegasus Ryuseyken_**.

Finalmente la gira su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás de él y ver a 10 personas con túnicas negras para que en eso Koga saliera corriendo hacia ellos dispuesto a enfrentarlos y en eso la pantalla se vuelve negra.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.4 Mi Nuevo Camino, Haya Voy Konoha.

 **Justo ahora ya habían pasado 2 años y 2 meses desde la Guerra contra Marte y Apzu y que el mundo haya regresado a la luz y también del regreso del Caballero Legendario Seiya.**

 **Pero ahora nos enfocamos ahora mismo en el santuario, en la cámara de Athena para ser más exactos en donde se encontraban reunidos varios caballeros y la misma Saori Reencarnación de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra.**

 **Saori no había cambiado mucho en estos años, solo que su cabello era un poco más largo; pero como se había mencionado antes no solo se encontraba ella en la habitación.**

 **Los demás que se encontraban aquí Eran el resto de los caballeros Dorados junto con unos nuevos Caballeros.**

 **Entre ellos estaban, Kiki de Aries anterior discípulo del Anterior caballero de Aries Mu.**

Harbinger de Tauro, nuevo caballero de la constelación del Toro de oro.

Fudo Caballero Dorado de Virgo.

Genbu de Libra, también un estudiante del antiguo Maestro Dohko y compañero de Shiryu.

Por último pero no menos importante Seiya de Sagitario, el Caballero Legendario.

Ellos eran los únicos Caballeros Dorados que sobrevivieron a la Guerra en contra de Marte y Apzu, pero ya también había nuevos dos Caballeros Dorados:

La Nueva Doncella de la Armadura Dorada de Géminis era perteneciente ahora mismo de Integra la hermana gemela de la anterior Doncella de Géminis Paradox, y al igual que su hermana ella tiene el mismo color de cabello celeste y tiene los ojos celestes.

Tomando ahora la armadura de Acuario se encontraba alguien que muchos pensaron haría un buen trabajo en portarla. Ese alguien era Hyoga de Acuario anteriormente Caballero de Bronce de Cisne, él fue nombrado el nuevo caballero de Acuario alegando que él había sido anterior discípulo de Camus y que seguramente este hubiera querido que el tomara su lugar como caballero dorado.

Y también en el lugar se encontraban otras 3 personas, 3 chicos de 16 años para ser exactos.

Una de cabello rubio pálido, ojos violetas, esta era Yuna, Doncella de Bronce del Águila.

Otro era un chico de cabello azul oscuro despeinado, ojos rojos escarlata, este era el caballero de Bronce del Caballo Menor, Subaru.

El ultimo, cabello rojo despeinado, ojos azules como el cielo y curiosas marcas en sus mejillas similares a bigotes, este era el caballero de bronce de Pegaso, El Asesino de Dioses, Koga Uzumaki.

- **Caballeros hoy ustedes viajan a un lugar desconocido para ustedes, podrán tener aventuras en ese lugar y también ayudar a quien lo necesita, solo recuerden que cuando los necesitemos tendrán que regresar para ayudar al Santuario** –dijo Saori mientras que los 3 jóvenes asentían a lo dicho por la diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra.

Se estarán preguntando qué está pasando y a que se refiere Athena con que los 3 se irían a un viaje desconocido, verán después de la batalla, Koga Seiya y Saori junto con Yuna habían ido a la isla en donde Koga había crecido para tratar sus heridas.

Durante ese tiempo también Koga había decidió contarles lo que paso después de la pelea contra Apzu, tal parecía Seiya y Saori ya sabían de lo de las Naciones Elementales pero de que Koga tenía a uno de los Bijuu sellado en él fue una gran sorpresa la cual se confirmó al mostrar el sello en su estómago.

Más sorprendente que pudo encontrarse con sus padres y con Aria, al terminar de contar lo sucedido decidió decir lo siguiente

"lo que me dijeron no cambiara nada del quién soy, podre ser el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, pero yo crecí siendo Koga el portador de la Luz y la Oscuridad, el que se convirtió en el caballero de Pegaso, y el Jinchuriki de Kurama el Kyuubi no Kitsune eso solo respondió mis dudas de quienes son mis padres de dónde vengo y algo acerca de mí, donde pude descubrir que yo soy Koga Uzumaki el Caballero de Pegaso y si me lo permiten el mejor ninja de las Naciones Elementales"

Eso conmovió a los presentes y Yuna se alegró de que Koga allá podido ver a sus padres y a Aria.

Saori después de pensarlo y saber que no podía dejar a Koga sin saber cómo era el lugar en donde vino, dejo que fuera a las Naciones Elementales, pero con la condición de que otros dos caballeros fueran con él para ayudarlo y también que tenía que aprender la cultura ninja y las técnicas básicas de un Shinobi.

El aprender las artes Ninja fue fácil gracias a Kurama ya que él se había propuesto para entrenar a Koga y a los otros dos caballeros, después de todo quien mejor para enseñar de Ninjas que el Bijuu más poderoso del mundo.

Solo faltaba quienes serían quienes lo acompañarían en el viaje, uno de ellos seria Yuna, no solo porque es su amiga y compañera, sino porque también es su novia.

Se estarán preguntando cuando paso esto, pues eso pasó unos días después de la batalla contra Apzu en una noche tranquila.

 **Flash Back.**

Era una noche tranquila en la isla, Koga estaba acostado en su cama pero no estaba dormido, al contrario estaba muy despierto.

Había sido tantas noches de estar en guardia por si llegaban a ser atacados que tanta paz y tranquilidad lo tenía inquieto. Además de que varios pensamientos estaban en su cabeza.

Por lo que él decidió levantarse de la cama y salir a caminar a la playa.

En este momento Koga estaba vestido con una pijama que consistía en unos pantalones blancos, una camisa de manga larga abotonada de igual color, aunque esta camisa estaba arremangada hasta el hombro en el brazo derecho mostrando el por completo vendado brazo.

La herida en ese brazo había sido muy alta que fue casi imposible de curar, tal y como había dicho Kurama podía ser curado, pero tomaría mucho tiempo, es por eso que su brazo permanecía vendado desde los dedos hasta el hombro.

Pero Koga igualmente había decidido conservar su brazo vendado, según sus palabras como un recordatorio de no importa cuál sea el costo a pagar por el bien del planeta y los demás, que todo al final valió la pena.

Camino por la playa por unos cuantos segundos mientras sentía sus pies tocas la arena y el suave viento nocturno golpear su rostro y vista fija en la luna hasta que bajo un poco la mirada y se percató que él no era el único que había decidido salir a caminar.

-Yuna-chan –

Frente a él, sentada en la arena cerca del agua estaba la joven doncella de cabello rubio mirando el mar, pero al escuchar a alguien decir su nombre se giró para ver al joven peli rojo el cual estaba en sus pensamientos justo ahora.

-Koga-kun –

Pasaron un buen rato sin decirse algo, solo se miraban el uno al otro, hasta que ambos apartaron la mirada. Jamás se había sentidos tan nerviosos ante la presencia del otro, pero después de regresar de los planetas rojos cuando ambos se dieron ese beso su nerviosismo había aumentado mucho que con solo verse no podían evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo.

Después de unos segundos Koga había decidido sentarse a un lado de Yuna para así ambos ver el mar.

Solo permanecieron así, sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando el mar, con el viento jugando con el cabello de ambos chicos y Yuna a cada rato tenía que acomodarse su cabello para que este no se enredara mientras que Koga solo estaba sentado apoyándose con sus manos desde atrás; todo lucia tan tranquilo sin ningún problema, pero, ambos no sabían que hacer o decir, habían muchas emociones en sus mentes y no sabían cómo manejarlos. Koga miraba de reojo a Yuna sin que esta lo notara y se sonrojo al notar lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, y la luz de la luna iluminándola no hacía nada para amainar su belleza.

-Yuna-chan…. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –pregunto el oji azul intentando romper el hielo por así decirse.

-eso mismo te estaba por preguntar Koga-kun –confeso Yuna viéndolo de reojo para ver lo en su pijama y con su brazo vendado lo hacían ver muy guapo a sus ojos y sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad roja –bueno es porque, no podía dormir, se me hacía muy extraño después de estar todo el tiempo alerta –respondió a la anterior pregunta hecha por Koga a medias, si bien era en cierta parte cierto por eso, en realidad era porque no podía sacarse de loa cabeza lo que sucedió después de regresar de Marte.

-valla coincidencia, a mi igual…es un poco raro tener que acostumbrarse a tanta paz de golpe no es así –dijo Koga con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba su nuca.

Después de eso comenzó otro silencio incomodo entre ellos, era algo insoportable, Koga quería acabar con el silencio entre ellos así que se dispuso a hablar, pero….

 **(The Last: Naruto the Movie Ost - 40 - Naruto and Hinata)**

-sabes –la voz de la joven lo interrumpió y poso su mirada en ella y Yuna igualmente lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa –me alegra que…..pudieras regresar tanto del control de Apzu como de la Oscuridad –y en eso su semblante comenzó a volverse triste –temí que no volvieras –

Y eso hiso que el peli rojo apretara sus puños con gran fuerza, se sentía sumamente mal por haber preocupado a todos de ese modo, pero sobre todo por haber preocupado a Yuna de tal modo.

-lo siento –

La sorpresa en los ojos de la doncella no se hiso esperar y miro a Koga – ¿de qué te disculpas? – –te lastime, no solo una, en varias ocasiones tanto a ti como a los demás –comenzó –mientras estaba siendo dominado por Apzu los lastime a todos -.

Yuna estaba sorprendida, no había esperado que Koga se disculpara por algo que él no tenía control alguno. Se levantó para posarse sobre él y después sentarse nuevamente aun mirándolo de frente, poso sus manos en las mejillas del chico para que sus miradas se posaran en el otro. La Doncella del Águila solo le sonrió tiernamente, paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico y lo abrazo.

-Yuna-chan –fue lo poco que pudo decir debido a la gran sorpresa que tuvo justo ahora.

-eso no fue tu culpa –le susurro mientras posaba una de sus manos en la roja cabellera de aquel que amaba –deja de culparte de algo lo cual no tienes culpa alguna, ya que en ese momento no tenias control sobre ti mismo –

Las palabras de Yuna lo reconfortaban a gran manera que la tensión que había tenido hace unos momentos, su corazón latía con mucha intensidad debido al abrazo en el que estaba junto con la rubia, ese abrazo era casi el mismo que ella le dio para liberarlo de Apzu.

Con los brazos temblorosos abrazo a Yuna por la cintura pegando su cuerpo con el de Yuna y hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de la chica.

-yo no quería lastimarte –decía con una voz temblorosa –a ti menos que a nadie ya que yo…..Te Amo Yuna-chan –

Esas palabras habían llegado muy profundas en su corazón, y la llenaban de felicidad al escucharlas aun antes de haberlas escuchado antes cuando volvió a ver a Koga regresar de la Oscuridad.

-lo sé, pero recuerda Koga-kun que te hice una promesa….Si la Oscuridad Intenta Dominarte Nuevamente, Yo Estaré Allí Para Detenerla…y esa era una promesa de por vida ya que yo…..también te amo Koga-kun – dijo Yuna mientras que su mirada así como la de Koga parecían Brillar, un brillo especial que solo sucedía cuando los ojos azules como el cielo de Koga se encontraban con los Ojos Violetas de Yuna.

Lentamente la distancia entre ellos, poco a poco podían sentir su cálido aliento. La distancia estaba ya sumamente corta, faltaba poco…..y finalmente.

CHU

Se besaron, no les importaba nada más que esta sensación de sentir sus labios unidos como uno solo, y el oleaje de las olas solo hacia sumirse en una lenta sensación tranquilizadora, como incitándolos a dormir allí, sentados, abrazados en la playa.

Cosa la cual así fue.

Solo que con Koga costado en la arena con Yuna acostada sobre el abrazándolo con fuera del cuello mientras que Koga la abrazaba de forma protectora.

Poco les importaba que los atraparan de esa forma el próximo día.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Desde ese momento Yuna se volvió su novia y también seria quien acompañara a Koga a ir a las Naciones Elementales.

Con esto solo habría hecho falta una persona para ir con ellos, y esta había llegado de un modo un tanto inesperado.

Y confuso.

 **Flash Back.**

Nuestro amigo oji azul estaba en la playa junto a su novia oji violeta, ellos estaban descansando después del entrenamiento de Kurama en el cual ya pudieron despertar su Chakra, ahora estaban aprendiendo a controlarlo pegando una hoja en su cabeza y mantenerla ahí; si el entrenamiento que tuvieron de sus respectivas maestras era agotador el de Kurama era aún peor ya que el si no lo hacían bien eran castigados de las peores maneras así que merecían un descanso no.

–oye Yuna-chan me preguntaba qué haremos antes de partir a las Naciones Elementales, yo pensaba en ir a saludar a nuestros amigos y despedirnos – pregunto el peli rojo a lo cual la rubia-castaña le respondiera –es cierto, pero también tendríamos que ir a reparar las armaduras –dijo mientras ella veía el cristal de su armadura con unas ligeras grietas.

Mientras que Koga el solo vio su cristal. Todo agrietado y parecía estar más allá de la reparación – tienes razón uno nunca sabe cuándo volveremos a pelear –decía mientras recordaba todo lo que paso en su pelea contra Marte y Apzu mientras se sujetaba su puño derecho.

-¿ese es el puño que mato a un Dios? –dijo una voz desde lo lejos llamándoles las atención a ambos –yo te derrotare….Y ME VOLVERE UN DIOS –.

En ese momento Koga tuvo que cubrirse con su brazo derecho un fuerte puñetazo y después con el izquierdo otro más, y así fue cubriendo golpe a golpe hasta que en eso se hiso a un lado para eludirlo y dar un paso atrás para ver a la persona que lo ataco.

Ese era un chico de su edad de cabello color azulado oscuro y sus ojos son rojos, utiliza botas cortas, pantalones negros, una camiseta azul y sobre esta una chaqueta de color negro y en sus brazos tenia vendas desde las muñecas hasta los antebrazos y en su cuello había un collar con un cristal rojo con forma de lagrima colgando.

-Koga de Pegaso, Caballero que asesino al Dios de la Oscuridad Apzu, Koga el Asesino de Dioses –dijo el chico peli azul sorprendiendo a Koga y Yuna, pero sobre todo a Koga, ¿Asesino de Dioses? Pero solo mato a uno –te derrotare y así me volveré un dios, me volveré más fuerte que tú, más fuerte que los demás –dijo nuevamente el chico preparándose para atacar nuevamente, pero en eso fue detenido por Yuna.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Yuna mientras se ponía entre él y su novio –soy Subaru, Caballero de Bronce del Caballo Menor –respondió el ahora identificado como Subaru mientras se preparaba para pelear contra Koga otra vez, pero este solo lo veía sin darle respuesta alguna así que solo camino hasta donde estaba Yuna –si quieres volverte un Dios, pues hazlo…..eso no me importa –decía mientras comenzaba a hacer su camino lejos de Subaru junto con Yuna.

-no seas cobarde, ¿acaso tienes miedo? Pelea conmigo –decía Subaru mientras se lanzaba contra Koga a punto de darle un fuerte golpe.

PAM.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver que su puño era detenido por la mano de Koga –di lo que quieras…..pero mi pelea contra Dioses termino –dijo Koga al momento de soltarle el puño y solo marcharse del lugar junto con Yuna dejando solo a Subaru a un parado en la playa viendo a Koga irse.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Desde ese día Subaru se había empeñado en pelear en contra de Koga todos los días y a veces interrumpiendo su entrenamiento.

Pero Koga le había dejado bien en claro que no pelearía con él, sobre todo porque él tendría un viaje, , pero cuando el peli azul se enteró de que su rival se iría a otro lugar y que necesitaba a otro acompañante este rápidamente se apuntó al viaje, sus razones para que Koga tuviera más amigos y para tener más oportunidades de poder tener una pelea y si ganaba convertirse en un dios; cosa la cual Kurama dudaba pero no tenía que subestimar los Caballeros mucho menos a los de Bronce ya que esos lograron tantos imposibles para ellos.

También el Caballero de Caballo Menor se unió a su entrenamiento del Chakra y sorprendentemente les siguió bien el paso, durante los entrenamientos aprendieron los Jutsu más básicos de un Ninja como:

1) **_Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación)._**

2) ** _Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu de Sustitución)._**

3) ** _Bushing no Jutsu (Jutsu de Clonación)._**

4) ** _Kage Bushing no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)_**.

Bueno este último lo aprendió Koga rápidamente el peli rojo debido a sus altas reservas de Chakra mientras que a él se le dificulto el **_Bushing_** , después pasaron a los Jutsu elementales, en los cuales descubrieron el Chakra Elemental de los 3 chicos:

Subaru: Katon (Fuego) y Raiton (Rayo)

Yuna: Futon (Viento) y sorpresivamente el Suiton (Agua).

Koga: sorpresivamente desarrollo los 5 Elementos aparte de otros 2 el Hikariton (Luz) y el Yamiton (Oscuridad).

Cuando pidieron una explicación de eso Kurama tenía la respuesta más cercana y posiblemente correcta – **de seguro cuando mi Chakra se unió al del Cachorro junto con su Cosmo y el de sus amigos debió darle tanto las 5 Naturalezas de Chakra y esos 2 Elementos extra que creo pueden ser un nuevo _Kekkei_ _Genkai (línea de sangre)_ para el Cachorro** –eso aclaro sus dudas, y así retomaron su entrenamiento donde aprendieron un Jutsu de su Elemento.

Subaru: el **GoKakyuu no Jutsu (Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** y el **_Jibashi (Asesino Eléctrico)_**

Yuna: el **_Repusho (Bala de Aire)_** y el **_Suijinheki (Pared de Agua)_**

Koga ** _: GoKakyuu no Jutsu, Jibashi, Repusho, Mizu Bushing (Clon de Agua), Dojinheki (Pared de Tierra)_** y otros 2 que él está desarrollando.

El tiempo volvió a pasar y justo antes de que ellos tuvieran que marcharse, Koga, Yuna y Subaru habían decidido ir a Reparar sus armaduras con Kiki en Jamir, tal parece la armadura de Subaru anteriormente le había pertenecido a su maestro Celeri quien murió peleando contra unos Guerreros de Marte.

Hay fueron recibidos por Raki que rápido los llevo con Kiki quien gustoso reparo las armaduras.

Recordaban como habían quedado sus armaduras cuando las activaron.

 **Flash Back.**

Ahora mismo los 3 caballeros se encontraban de pie cerca de un acantilado sosteniendo sus cristales ya reparados.

-muy bien…..llego el momento, ardan su Cosmo Jóvenes Caballeros, y hagas volver a sus Armaduras.

 **(Saint Seiya OST 5 - Track 2 - Saint Legend)**

Los 3 asintieron al momento en que los tres fueran rodeados de su respectiva Cosmo-Energía.

El cuerpo de Subaru era rodeado por completo de una gran masa de Energía Roja.

El de Yuna por su Cosmo de Color rosa.

Y por último Koga con un Cosmo azul resplandeciente.

-aquí voy….Arde Caballo Menor –exclamo Subaru al momento en que el cristal de su armadura comenzara a brillar de modo intenso y después rodearse en llamas.

El fuego tomo la forma de un Caballo el cual fue contra Subaru para rodear su cuerpo en fuego, después cuando el fuego se fue disipando revelo su nueva armadura de Caballo Menor.

-Vuela Águila –ahora fue el turno de Yuna para que el cristal de su armadura brillara intensamente y fuera rodeado de una gran corriente de aire que tomo la forma de una Águila que al igual que Subaru fue hacia ella para cubrirla por completo.

Y cuando el aire dejo el cuerpo de Yuna revelo a la chica portando su nueva Armadura de Águila

-Brilla y Resplandece….Pegaso –exclamo por Ultimo Koga mientras que su Cristal era rodeado por completo de una gran estela de Luz la cual luego tomo la forma del Pegaso.

Luego la luz fue hacia él para envolver su cuerpo por completo y cuando este término revelo a Koga portando su nueva Armadura de Pegaso la cual parecía ser más resplandeciente que antes

Estas nuevas armaduras tenían más poder que las anteriores, las más poderosas armaduras.

Cuando llegara la ocasión, portarían sus armaduras renacidas nuevamente.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Después fueron a Visitar a sus amigos y de paso despedirse, Ryuho estaba entrenando aún más duro junto a con su padre que se recuperó, (Ryuho lleva l vestimenta del capítulo 55).

Con Haruto lo encontraron en la ciudad de Japón este siendo un cantante de Rock (NA: este si es de los míos puro rock y su vestimenta pues la de ese capítulo).

Edén lo encontraron en un páramo lleno de flores tocando el piano y este les deseo suerte en su viaje con una sonrisa y Koga le dijo que Aria estaba feliz de que el defendiera la tierra lo cual saco una media sonrisa a este.

Y Soma lo encontraron en Palestra dando clases el casi no cambio nada con los años, y cabe mencionar que el peli rojo fue abordado por un gran grupo de admiradoras que le pedían un autógrafo y hubo una que le pidió un beso pero esta recibió un golpe de la rubia-castaña y dejó bien claro que Koga es su Novio al momento de darle un apasionado beso.

Y justo ahora Koga y sus amigos se encontraban en el santuario por última vez por esta ocasión.

Los chicos habían cambiado mucho en estos años.

Subaru, había crecido hasta estar de la misma estatura que Koga, su cabello había crecido un par de centímetros, justo ahora vestía con su pantalón negro solo que ya algo roto, su playera ahora era de color purpura con una llama en ella, y seguía con su misma chaqueta pero esta vez tenia guantes negros en sus manos solo que sus dedos estaban descubiertos.

Yuna tenía unas botas negras, un tipo pantalón pesquero de color blanco que se amoldaba a su figura, una blusa de color azul cielo, una chaqueta de color amarillo abierta, su cristal como siempre en su cuello y su cabello seguía exactamente igual.

Por último Koga, su vestimenta ahora llevaba unos Jeans azules junto con sus converse rojos, una playera blanca, una chaqueta con cuello alto casi parecida a su antigua playera solo que es de color rojo en la parte inferior y negra en las mangas y estaba entre abierta en la parte del pecho y las mangas estaban arremangadas hasta los antebrazos y con el símbolo del remolino en su espalda y su brazo derecho seguía vendado el cristal de la armadura seguía colgando en su cuello pero dentro de la chaqueta, su cabello creció un poco y de esta 2 mechones sobresalían de ambos lados de su cara como homenaje a su padre.

- **muy bien, antes de que Kiki de Aries los mande a las Naciones Elementales** –dijo Saori a los chicos quienes no sabían que podrían decir en este momento, pero en eso Koga se puso de pie mientras levantaba la mano.

-creo que hablo tanto por mis amigos como por mi cuando digo que, no importa donde este, no importa donde nací o de dónde vengo este lugar fue visto como nuestro hogar desde hace años, así que no importa si nos piden ayuda, con gusto vendremos a ayudar –expreso el peli rojo mientras que recordaba todos los momentos que paso durante estos años y sus amigos igualmente lo hacían. Y esas palabras hicieron que todos los presentes sacaran una sonrisa mientras que Saori y Seiya solo veían a Koga al momento en que lo vieran cuando era un bebe, cuando era un niño, cuando se volvió Caballero y ahora lo veían como era ahora, el había crecido mucho durante estos años.

En eso Subaru igualmente se levanto mientras alzaba la mano –por mi parte solo quisiera decir…. –decía al momento de dirigirse hacia Koga con su puño cerrado intentando golpearlo –pelea conmigo –

Koga quien ya se lo había esperado, solo se hiso a un lado para que Subaru pasara de lado y después le dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza haciéndolo ir directo al suelo golpeando la cara en este mientras que los demás se reían por esto.

-nunca cambiaras Subaru –murmuro el oji azul con pesadez – **no sé de qué te quejas cachorro si el cambiara nada de esto sería divertido** –dijo el gran zorro de 9 colas desde el interior del chico – (si tienes razón Kurama) –pensó el peli rojo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso Subaru ya estaba nuevamente de pie junto con Koga y Yuna y en eso Kiki se había acercado a ellos para que con su poder de Tele-transportación y con ella hiso desaparecer a los chicos no sin antes estos dijeran estás últimas palabras para despedirse.

-adiós/ adiós Dattebayo –

Después de eso los chicos volvieron a aparecer en el camino de un inmenso bosque y a unos cuantos metros Koga logro divisar las puertas de la aldea de Konoha.

Así que con eso Koga miro a Subaru esperando algo de este solo para que este asintiera mientras hacia una sonrisa confiada.

Después miro a Yuna esperando y esta solo le tomo la mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y así sin más, dieron su camino hacia la aldea.

 **(El Ninja de la Esperanza Ending – Blue Forever)**

Se muestra el cielo nocturno, tranquilo y pacifico por unos momentos para que en ese momento aparezcan las imágenes de las constelaciones del Pegaso, Águila y Caballo Menor.

 **Kirameku seiza ga omae (w) o yonderu**

 **Sore wa erabareta senshi no akashi**

En eso la escena muestra a Koga desde lo alto del Monumento Hokage sobre el rostro de su padre mirando la aldea de la hoja completamente pacifica mientras sostenía en su mano derecha el collar del Cristal de la armadura de Pegaso y en su mano izquierda la bandana de Konoha.

 **Girisha shinwa no yô ni**

 **Mabushii kurosu matotte**

Ahora la cámara muestra a Yuna desde la copa de un árbol mirando las estrellas y en sus manos igualmente tenía el cristal de su armadura y la bandana de Konoha.

Ahora se muestra a Subaru parado en medio de un campo de entrenamiento y estaba igual que sus amigos con la bandana y el cristal en sus manos.

 **Aa ashita no sora wa blue**

 **Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo**

Ahora se mostraba a todos y cada uno de los Shinobis, Óbito, Rin, Los Jounin, los 9 Novatos, el equipo Gai, Hiruzen desde la azotea de la torre Hokage mirando hacia adelante, y después a sus amigos, los Caballeros Dorados y a Saori desde el santuario velando por ellos.

 **Aa kokoro ni shimiru blue**

 **Eien no kagayaki**

La cámara vuelve a enfocar a los 3 chicos al momento en que se colocaran los cristales en donde van y también se ataran las bandanas de Konoha, Subaru en su brazo derecho, Yuna en su cuello ocultando el cristal y Koga en la frente.

En eso comienzo a amanecer mientras que Koga lo veía de espaldas y en eso aparecen las siluetas de sus padres con sus manos en sus hombros.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Será mejor que se preparen porque están por ver a los Caballeros del Zodiaco y próximo Ninja de la Esperanza el próximo episodio será: La Llegada y Examen de Graduación y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo Interior.**

 **Yo: espero mucho les haya gustado y mas con el Opening y el Ending incluidos.**

 **Yo: espero reviews dándome su opinión, nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	5. La Llegada y Examen de Graduación

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola chicos y chicas, este es el 5to capitulo, pero ahora mismo daré los reviews antes de dar el capítulo:**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, aquí esta esté.**

 **Alexzero: si lo sé, pero Subaru también siguió a Koga aquella vez que tenían que ir por sus amigos en la saga de Pallas, y descuida aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Yo: bueno los reviews ya fueron respondidos, que inicie este 5to capitulo.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

-mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmm) –personaje pensando.

 _ **-Pegasus Ryuseyken**_ – técnica o Jutsu

 **-** **mmmm** **–** dios, Bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

 **-(** **mmmm** **) –** dios, Bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural pensando.

 **(El Ninja de la Esperanza Opening –Soldier Dream)**

Se muestran las puertas del Santuario desde unos metros a la distancia para que luego de estas saliera un gran resplandor dorado.

De ese resplandor salieron Koga, Yuna y Subaru corriendo hacia el horizonte al momento de que apareciera el título:

 _ **El Ninja de la Esperanza**_ _._

 **Sora takaku kakageyou**

 **Michi o terasu inochi no kirameki**

Aparecen los 3 chicos dando la espalda a las puertas del santuario en donde se encontraban sus amigos, los demás caballeros y Athena para que después la cámara se moviera para ver sus espaldas y frente a ellos las puertas de la aldea de Konoha en donde se encontraban varios Shinobis y el Hokage.

 **Unmei ni hikareru**

 **Sore wa seiza no shinwa sa Soldier Dream**

Ahora se muestra a Koga, Yuna y Subaru mirando desde la cima del monte Hokage a la aldea por completo, para que luego suceda un ataque a esta llamando su atención para ver a varios ninjas enemigos atacara la aldea y ellos de inmediato fueron hacia allá.

 **Toki hanatte yo moeru kosumo**

 **Shoori o idaku asu no tame ni**

La escena cambia a los Jounin enfrentándose contra un grupo de ninjas, luego a la de los 12 Novatos enfrentándose a otro grupo y luego aparece un gran sapo enfrentándose en contra de una gran serpiente, después de eso aparecen los jóvenes caballeros en frente de un grupo para comenzar a arder sus Cosmo.

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Mezasu kiboo no iro wa**

 **Kedakai hodo utsukushii**

Aparecen en frente, Zabuza, Haku, Gato, Gaara, Tsunade y Orochimaru.

Yuna lanza su ataque del _**Divine Tornado**_ hacia un grupo de ninjas mientras que Subaru lanza el _**Supernova Explotion**_ hacia un grupo de Ninjas en frente, mientras que atrás de ellos en el bosque se encontraban tanto Kurama como Shukaku enfrentándose.

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Tsubasa wa ten wo kakeru**

 **Erabareta moushigo no you ni**

Ahora nos muestra a Koga alzando su mano derecha.

Después de eso comienza a mover sus manos para enfocar su Cosmo y hacer aparecer la imagen del Pegaso para luego lanzar el Pegasus Ryuseyken.

Finalmente la gira su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás de él y ver a 10 personas con túnicas negras para que en eso Koga saliera corriendo hacia ellos dispuesto a enfrentarlos y en eso la pantalla se vuelve negra.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.5 La Llegada y Examen de Graduación.

Nuestros jóvenes Caballeros estaban a unos metros de las grandes puertas de la aldea oculta más poderosa de las Naciones Elementales, al llegar a la entrada después en unos 10 minutos pudieron notar con lujo y detalle como en un puesto de vigilancia a un lado de las puertas a 2 sujetos, que dedujeron eran Ninjas.

Al escuchar las historias de sus padres de la aldea de Konoha, esperaba a dos Ninjas que estuvieran sumamente atentos ante cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar en cualquier momento, y eso también esperaba Yuna y Subaru. Pero en vez de eso estaban echados dormidos casi en coma, con baba saliendo de sus bocas y una burbuja de su nariz cosa la cual saco una gota estilo anime en la nuca los 3 guerreros.

-hola disculpen ¿podrían atendernos?-dijo cortésmente el peli rojo que solo recibió la respuesta del clásico "5 minutos más" del par de guardias perezosos – (no sé porque….pero algo me dice que esto no solo pasa aquí) –

Mientras que en otro lado de la aldea, en la puerta sur para ser más exactos, un grupo de guardias también roncaban de lo lindo sin preocupación alguna, y uno de ellos parecía estar soñando con algo relacionado con las nubes.

Y en eso un par de Ninjas que acababan de llegar de una misión vieron al par de Guardias.

-sabes –dijo uno de los ninjas el cual era un peli negro de ojos negros a su compañero –creo que Hokage-sama no debería poner a Ninjas del Clan Nara a cuidar de las puertas –

-es cierto –dijo el otro Ninjas el cual era una mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos marrones –con Izumo y Kotetsu tenemos suficiente – y después comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia la torre Hokage, pero antes fueron por algo de comer.

De regreso con Koga y los demás.

–oigan despierten y atiéndanos –dijo esta vez Subaru y de nuevo no hicieron caso.

El peli rojo en un arranque de ira sus genes Uzumaki saldrían a flote, así que se acercó hasta estar frente a frente y los despertó de una manera "Amable"

– ¡YA DESPIERTEN PAR DE IDIOTAS PEREZOSOS! –y el resultado del grito hiso dar como resultado, la cosa más extraña de todas, que ambos Ninjas se tiraran al suelo de rodillas y comenzaran a decir.

-por favor no nos maten, tomen todo lo que quieran pero no nos hagan daño –dijo uno que tenía la cara vendada.

-no me maten tengo esposa y 3 hijos mejor mátenlo a él –dijo otro que tenía una especie de pañoleta en la cabeza con una placa con la insignia de la Hoja señalando a su compañero que muy idiota asintió para después darse cuenta de la jugada de su compañero vendado; las gotas en las nucas de los jóvenes solo aumento aún más al ver a esos dos.

¿Cómo habían soportado ataques sorpresa con estos dos Ninjas de Guardias? Ese sería uno de los más grandes misterios de la vida.

Después de varios minutos y aclaraciones los dos Ninjas reían como idiotas por su anterior arrebato –jeje, perdonen por eso, mi nombre es Izumo y el mi compañero Kotetsu, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres y su motivo de visita? –pregunto ya más calmado el Ninja de la pañoleta.

-yo soy Koga Uzumaki –dijo el peli rojo presentándose – mi amigo de pelo azul es Subaru –dijo mientras señalaba a Subaru detrás de él, y dicho chico saludo con la mano con una expresión de aburrimiento – y ella es Yuna todos tenemos 16 años y queremos ser Ninjas de Konoha –dijo Koga mientras que la mencionada hacia un saludo cordial.

Los dos Ninjas tomaron sus datos, aunque se llevaron una ligera sorpresa al oír el apellido Uzumaki de nuevo, ya que la última Uzumaki fue la difunta esposa de su difunto Yondaime Hokage, si supieran que con quien hablan es el hijo del Yondaime, después de eso de eso los Chounin les dieron las direcciones para llegar a la torre Hokage, los chicos se despidieron y cuando se fueron Kotetsu encaro a su amigo.

-¡oye Izumo tú no estás casado y tampoco tienes hijos! –dijo acusadoramente mientras su compañero solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, cosas que hace uno para salvarse el trasero.

De regreso con los chicos durante su camino por las calles de la aldea podían ver con lujo y detalle las casas, así como los puestos de diversos comercios en toda la aldea y el ambiente que desprendía, que a pesar de no estar modernizado como el resto del planeta, este ambiente quedaba a la perfección con la aldea de Konoha y mientras caminaban tanto Koga como Yuna se encontraban caminando agarrados de la mano desatando los celos de ambos géneros….los del género masculino solo veían a Koga con envidia, más que nada por su aspecto que llamaba la atención de todas las demás mujeres y también por la perfecta chica que lo acompañaba.

Mientras que las chicas miraban con el ceño fruncido a Yuna la cual además de hermosa tenía a su lado lo que algunas chicas llamarían "El Mejor Galán de las Naciones", pero en eso también vieron a Subaru el cual iba al lado de los dos, y algunas de las chicas comenzaron a ver al chico pues no era muy común ver a un chico lindo de cabello azul y ojos rojos, no por estos rumbos claro está.

Mientras que en otra parte de la aldea, En el interior de una gran torre de color rojo en la cual tenía un letrero con el Kanji de fuego, había un señor de la 3ra edad que tenía una túnica blanca con túnica blanca con rojo puesta, una barba blanca a causa de la edad al igual que su cabello puntiagudo y tenía puesto un sombrero rojo con blanco; ese era el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Habían pasado 16 años desde que la aldea de Konoha pasó por una de las más grandes catástrofes, hace 16 años la aldea había sido atacada por el Bijuu más poderoso el Kyuubi no Kitsune.

La aldea no solo había sido casi destruida por el ataque, sino que también había sufrido una gran cantidad de bajas, tanto de Ninjas como de Civiles que murieron valientemente para salvar la aldea….entre ellos a su sucesor el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y la esposa de este Kushina Uzumaki, los murieron al salvar a la aldea al sellar a la bestia dentro de un bebe recién nacido el cual pasaría a ser el hijo de estos.

Hoy se encontraba sumamente deprimido el Sandaime Hokage, no es exactamente por haber tenido que volver al puesto de Hokage y tener que volver a soportar el maldito Papeleo ni nada….bueno en parte sí.

Pero la verdadera razón es por esta…hoy mismo era el examen de Graduación de la Academia Ninja y le recordaba lo que no pudo lograr.

Él bebe que era el hijo de Minato, había desaparecido hace 16 años, y aun podía recordar lo que paso ese día.

Después de que la barrera se disipará un Ninja renegado de Iwa tomo al pequeño y escapo, habían salido tanto el cómo un grupo de sus Ninjas para seguirlo y traer de regreso al pequeño, pero cuando llegaron a un pequeño pueblo el cual se encontraba en total ruinas encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del Ninja, pero no hubo rastro del pequeño por ningún lugar.

Buscaron durante horas algún indicio de vida, tanto de algún sobreviviente como del pequeño, pero todo fue inútil, parecía que no había sobreviviente alguno, y lamentablemente tuvo que dar al niño por muerto o desaparecido en un mejor caso.

Pelo rojo, ojos azules y 3 marcas en cada mejilla parecidos a bigotes, eran las características del pequeño, características las cuales no podría olvidar para nada en este mundo.

Pero bueno, volviendo al presente, él estaba por terminar con el papeleo del día de hoy cuando de cuando de pronto, cuando estaba por terminar su secretaria le llamo –Hokage-sama, hay unos jóvenes que quieren hablar con usted –

-hazlos pasar por favor Maya –dijo el Sandaime fumando su pipa y su secretaria asintió, luego entraron 3 jóvenes que parecían tener 16 años se fijó en cada uno de ellos.

Eran 2 chicos y una chica, uno de los chicos era peli azul, de ojos rojos rubí, la chica era rubia-castaña de ojos color violeta y el último.

Santo Kami-sama.

Casi le da un infarto, pelo rojo ojos azules y 3 marcas en cada mejilla era tal y como el hijo de Minato. Y no solo eso, parecía una copia casi exacta de él.

-Naruto –susurro apenas audible el viejo Sandaime al ver al peli rojo.

Koga alzo la ceja al escuchar al Sandaime Hokage decir ese Nombre, según tenía entendido, sus padres le habían dicho que ese iba a ser su nombre.

-perdón ¿cómo me llamo? –pregunto el peli rojo queriendo aclarar un poco sus dudas.

-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze –dijo Hiruzen esperando una respuesta por parte del chico frente a él, para que solo recibiera un tipo de afirmación.

-bueno si soy el mismo, pero mi nombre es otro –

-podrías explicarme eso por favor –

-vera, fui encontrado de bebe por la señorita Saori Kido, y me nombro Koga, y desde entonces…. – en eso Koga dio una explicación algo resumida de su vida, como lo encontraron, criaron, educaron. Entrenaron, como se enteró de quien era el, de sus padres y Kurama.

También durante la plática tuvo que decir que ya era una especia de guerrero del lugar en donde venía, sui bien Sarutobi en un primer momento era escéptico con referencian a esa información y era demasiado increíble para ser verdad, podía ver en los ojos del chico que era la verdad, una increíble y sorprendente verdad. Y no podía sentirse feliz por saber que el hijo de Minato y Kushina era un noble joven que luchaba por la paz y la justicia, pero sobre todo, por los que el ama. Que a pesar de todas las adversidades en su camino, las dolorosas caídas el siguió adelante con la frente en alto.

-valla, sí que has tenido una vida interesante chico – dijo el viejo Sarutobi al momento de tomar una exhalación de su pipa y después decir – en todo caso, tu nombre ahora es Koga, usaras el apellido Uzumaki y ustedes serán Ninjas, ahora que lo pienso me podrías presentar a tus amigos Koga –

-bueno, él es Subaru de dónde venimos él es el Caballero de Caballo menor, ella es Yuna la Doncella del Águila y mi novia desde hace 3 años y yo soy el Caballero de Pegaso –termino de decir el joven oji azul al momento de que el Sandaime asintiera a esto y sonriera al saber que el joven Jinchuriki encontró el amor algo que ningún otro lograba en mucho tiempo.

-bueno tomen esto, estos son permisos para entrar a la academia ya que hoy es el día del examen Gennin –dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y escribir en este para después entregárselos a los chicos mientras que la oji violeta lo tomaba y se retiraban.

Después de salir de la oficina con rumbo a la academia, Sarutobi hiso una seña y de pronto una ANBU peli morada con mascara de gato aparecía a lado del Sandaime –Neko, ve por ellos, dile que por fin apareció el chico – a lo que la ANBU asintió con una sonrisa, ella también pudo ver al chico y estaba contenta de que el hijo del Yondaime y su Sensei apareciera después de 16 años.

Nuestros Caballeros estaban caminando por las calles de Konoha buscando la academia Ninja, después de unos 10 minutos por fin la encontraron y entraron, dentro del edificio caminaron por los pasillos de esta hasta subir unos escalones para llegar al aula asignada; unos minutos después de llegar al aula Koga se dispuso tocar la puerta para llamar la atención del Sensei encargado dentro de la clase.

Un par de segundos más tarde la puerta fue abierta por un hombre de unos 20 años con un traje Chounin cabello castaño largo y atado a en coleta alta con una cicatriz en la nariz y una bandana de Konoha en la frente,

-¿que se les ofrece? –dijo el Chounin al ver a los chicos enfrente, la oji violeta le entrego el pergamino al profesor y este al leerlo asintió y pidió a los jóvenes que entraran, al entra pudieron ver como el lugar estaba en un desorden, ni siquiera en Palestra los estudiantes eran así de desordenados, entre los estudiantes estaban los herederos de los clanes Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka y uno de los sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha Sasuke y la hija de la representante del consejo civil Sakura Haruno

 **(N.A: imaginen que todos son como en Shippuden, así me ahorro descripciones largas)**

– Chicos podrían hacer silencio – no le hicieron caso

-chicos –de nuevo sin prestar atención, y el Sensei no teniendo más opción dio un largo suspiro para después….

-¡YA CÁLLENSE Y PONGAN ATENCIÓN! –grito al momento de usar la "Cabeza de Ogro Gigante no Jutsu" y así sus alumnos se callaran de una vez por todas, y eso causo unas enormes gotas en las nucas del oji azul y la oji violeta mientras que en el oji rubí solo pudo reír en voz baja por eso

– **así si se callan, estos no son como los estudiantes de Palestra, ellos se mantenían callados y tranquilos no como estos mocosos** –dijo el zorro de las 9 colas a su contenedor quien solo estuvo de acuerdo al recordar cómo eran las cosas en Palestra cuando él estuvo hay

-bueno chicos, hoy unos nuevos compañeros vinieron para hacer el examen Gennin, ellos no pudieron estar junto con nosotros debido a que estuvieron en un viaje de entrenamiento, porque no se presentan –dijo el castaño al momento de que los chicos se ponían enfrente y se empezaran a presentar.

\- yo soy Subaru tengo 16 años y yo espero llegar a ser muy fuerte y llegar a derrotar a alguien – dijo el peli azul viendo al peli rojo que solo suspiro, era necesario que dijera que quería derrotarlo en frente de toda la clase, seguía sin comprender la mente de Subaru; pero los demás solo querían saber a quién es que él quería derrotar.

-bueno yo soy Yuna tengo 16 años y quiero llegar a ser una gran Guerrera como lo fue mi maestra Pavlin – dijo la oji violeta, y casi todos los hombres a excepción de Sasuke tenían cara de pervertidos al ver a la chica de cabello rubio pálido, y dichas miradas no eran del agrado del peli rojo.

-y yo soy Koga Uzumaki, soy el ultimo del clan Uzumaki tengo 16 y mi meta es ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos, ser un gran Ninja y poder resurgir al Clan Uzumaki –dijo el peli rojo y casi todas la chicas menos las más grandes fans del Uchiha se lo comían con la mirada y este sintió un gran escalofrió por la espalda

-un momento ¿Clan Uzumaki?, ¿cuál es ese clan? no he oído hablar de el –pregunto Sakura mientras alzaba su mano derecha.

\- bueno chicos se debe a que el clan Uzumaki fue casi exterminado durante la 2da guerra Ninja debido a que las otras 3 aldeas ocultas se unieron para destruir Uzu no Kuni- dijo el Chounin para después ser interrumpido por el peli rojo.

\- esto fue debido a que el Clan Uzumaki era uno de los más temidos por sus grandes reservas de Chakra, eran los maestros del arte de Sellos y su Chakra era tan denso que tenía un uso especial –termino Koga su explicación mientras que los demás solo memorizaban dicha información acerca de dicho clan casi extinto.

-bueno chicos vayan a sentarse a esperar el Examen, este Examen se dividirá en las siguientes etapas: escrito, puntería de Kunai, Ninjutsu y un torneo para determinar al novato y Kunoichi del año –dijo el Sensei a sus alumnos los cuales solo suspiraron, era el momento, la hora de la verdad.

De regreso a la Torre Hokage con el Sandaime, él se estaba encontrando completando con lo que le quedaba del papeleo de este día mientras esperaba que las personas que él había mandado llamar hace rato con el ANBU llegaran, después de todo tenía una noticia que darles a esas dos personas.

Y hablando del diablo.

-¡¿es cierto el hijo de Sensei apareció?! –la puerta de su oficina se abrió de pronto y por ella entro el mismo hombre de cabello y ojos negros de hace rato.

-¡por favor díganos Hokage-sama! –pidió la mujer de cabello castaño entrando por la puerta después del hombre de hace rato.

-si es cierto –respondió el Hokage mientras miraba como en sus rostros comenzaron a formarse sonrisas –en estos momentos está en la academia tomando el examen Gennin –dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa.

-eso es bueno, llevamos buscándolo por 16 años –dijo la mujer con lágrimas casi a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-dice ¿que está en el examen de la Academia? –Pregunto el hombre de cabello negro a Hiruzen el cual asintió ante la pregunta – ¿Cuándo podremos verlo? –

-bueno, esperen a la selección de equipos para ver a los chicos y por cierto debido a las circunstancias el nombre su nombre es Koga, pero el ya conoce su historia todo para ser exactos-los dos asintieron y se fueron de la oficina.

De regreso a la academia los alumnos terminaron el examen escrito, con Koga, Yuna Y Sakura como los mejores (aunque Koga tuvo que esforzarse por recordar las respuestas pues estudiar nunca fue su especialidad) y el resto con mejores o suficientes calificaciones.

Algunas de las preguntas eran cosas básicas como por ejemplo.

Nombre de las 5 Naciones y Líderes.

Tipos de Chakra Elemental que existen.

Clasificación Shinobi, etc.

En la prueba de Kunai casi todos sacaron lo suficiente para pasar.

Sasuke saco 9/10, se habían enterado que Sasuke era el mejor estudiante.

Los caballeros también pudieron hacer la prueba, aunque a los Caballeros se les tuviera prohibido usar armas el Kunai era más un cuchillo y se les permitió usarlo, aunque como anteriormente jamás habían usado mucho ese tipo de armas su puntuación en ese ámbito fue aceptables.

En la prueba de Ninjutsu fueron 3 Jutsus básicos y uno de su elección, la mayor parte logro completar los 3 Jutsus básicos, pero en el caso de Koga, él tuvo que usar el _**Kage Bushin**_ debido a sus reservas tan altas de Chakra.

En el jutsu individual, cada quien uso Jutsus de su Clan en el caso de los herederos o miembros de alguno, llegó el turno de Sasuke y uso el _**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (E. Fuego: Bola de Fuego).**_

Subaru uso el _**Raiton: Jibashi (E. Rayo: Asesino Eléctrico.)**_

Yuna el _**Futon: Repusho (E. Aire: Bala de Aire)**_

Esa demostración de Jutsus elementales dejo sorprendidos a todos, aún más porque unos Gennin puedan hacerlos a tal edad.

Al llegar el turno de Koga, él pensó que era momento de mostrar un Jutsu elemental creativo, así que realizo un solo sello de manos el cual era un sello de mano.

Junto sus manos chocando sus palmas en posición de rezo mientras cerraban los ojos y comenzaba a concentrarse; de repente de sus manos comenzó a producirse un brillo resplandeciente de color blanco la cual luego envolvió su mano derecha para luego ir hacia sus dedos.

\- _**Hikariton: Kitsune SenkouTsume (E. Luz: Garra Destellante del Zorro)**_ – exclamo al momento de abrir sus ojos de golpe y dar un tipo de zarpazo, en eso unas garras de luz fueron lanzadas, ese movimiento dejo a todos impactados y más al ser un elemento desconocido por el momento.

Al terminar el Shock dieron inicio al torneo, primero las mujeres, las batallas fueron algo cortas ya que casi todas las chicas solo buscaban la atención de Sasuke, las únicas que se lo tomaron enserio fueron Yuna y Hinata que llegaron a la final y al enfrentarse, la oji violeta derroto a la oji perla.

Yuna tenía que reconocer que Hinata a pesar de su timidez casi al extremo era una digna peleadora que podría llegar a ser una perfecta Doncella de Athena.

En el de los hombres los combates fueron más emocionantes, en la semifinal solo quedaban un tipo llamado Sora, Subaru, Sasuke y Koga.

La pelea de Subaru fue contra Koga quien perdió como siempre por un buen golpe en la nuca.

Mientras que la otra pelea de Semifinal era entre Sasuke y Sora, Sasuke mostro ser un buen Shinobi entrenado pues logro derrotar a Sora.

En la final nuestro amigo peli rojo se enfrentaría contra el prodigio Uchiha – el ultimo combate Koga Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha –dijo Iruka mientras que ambos contendientes se miraban el uno al otro.

-espero tener un buen combate contra ti…. Koga –dijo el chico con una sonrisa retadora.

-yo también lo espero…. Sasuke –dijo el peli rojo con la misma sonrisa, era el momento preciso para mostrar que estaba hecho en este momento.

– **muy bien Cachorro, muestra todos los resultados de tu entrenamiento** –le dijo el zorro al peli rojo que solo sonrió para después ponerse en su clásica pose de pelea, la pose del Pegaso.

En eso Sasuke igualmente se puso en pose de pelea de su propio Clan, el Receptor.

 **(Naruto Ost – The Raising Fighting Spirit)**

En eso ambos salieron corriendo hacia el otro y cuando estuvieron frente a frente chocaron sus brazos en una pelea de dominio, después de eso tomaron una ligera distancia y volvieron a combatir.

Se lanzaban golpe tras golpe pero ambos eran capaces de eludir los ataques del otro.

POW

PAM

Koga logro darle un golpe a la mejilla de Sasuke, pero este logro darle una patada a Koga en su costado izquierdo.

Koga dio un par de pasos atrás mientras que Sasuke parecía estar por caer, pero Koga se detuvo y Sasuke uso sus dos manos para sostenerse en el suelo y volver a ponerse de pie.

-buen golpe –dijo Sasuke mientras se masajeaba su mejilla derecha.

-lo mismo digo –dijo el peli rojo masajeando su costado.

En eso Koga nuevamente se lanzó en contra de Sasuke el cual también se lanzó hacia Koga, Sasuke preparo su puño izquierdo y con gran fuerza le dio a Koga un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo retroceder al oji azul; Koga se recuperó del golpe y corrió hacia Sasuke y le planto un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le saco el aire.

Después una patada ascendente hacia su quijada que lo elevo, en el aire el Uchiha solo sentía el dolor y de repente a lado del apareció el Koga quien alzo una pierna con claras intenciones de atacar.

– _ **Doroppu Uzu Rendan (Ráfaga del Remolino Descendente)**_ –dijo el peli rojo preparado para darle la patada a Sasuke, pero este logro en cuanto recibió el golpe de la patada tomo el pie de Koga para que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Después de caer al suelo fuertemente, Koga y Sasuke se comenzaron a levantar lentamente, ese último ataque en verdad les dolió a ambos, en eso ambos solo se vieron a los ojos mientras preparaban cada uno su ataque.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el otro a gran velocidad mientras que cada uno apretaba un puño, Koga el Derecho mientras que Sasuke el izquierdo.

POW

Ambos puños dieron en el blanco, las mejillas de ambos chicos tenían incrustado el puño del otro.

Ambos chicos solo cayeron de rodillas dándole la espalda al otro mientras se sostenían sus mejillas en donde anteriormente recibieron el golpe, ambos pensaban en continuar con la pelea, pero Iruka decidió intervenir.

-la pelea termina…. Es un empate –declaro, pues aunque ninguno de los dos haya derrotado al otro no podía dejar que esta pelea siguiera pues de seguro tardaría en terminar pues ambos parecían tener el mismo nivel.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Ambos peleadores solo dieron un par de pasos para luego quedar uno frente al otro –hagan el sello de reconciliación –dijo Iruka a los dos chicos.

Koga y Sasuke comenzaron a acercar sus dedos índice y medio y los entrelazaron mientras se daban una sonrisa, los duelos entre Shinobi son una tradición sagrada y hacer ese sello era un aspecto de armonía después de dichos duelos.

-muy buena pelea Koga –

-lo mismo digo Sasuke –

Ya una vez terminado el examen se les entrego una bandana con la placa de la hoja en ella a cada alumno que paso el examen; Subaru se la puso en su brazo derecho, Yuna en su cuello sobre la cinta que llevaba el cristal de la armadura, y Koga la llevaba en la frente con una que otra punta sobresaliendo y con sus dos mechones de pelo saliendo de cada lado de la cara, eso lo hiso en honor a la memoria de su padre.

Después informaron que como los exámenes habían terminado justo hoy, en unos dos días seria la selección de equipos y tendrían que regresar para que su equipo Gennin y Jounin sensei fueran dados.

Koga solo pudo sonreír esperando con ansias la selección de equipos, este era un paso más para cumplir con su promesa, sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas, pero bien vale la pena.

Este es el inicio de su camino, tanto el suyo como el de sus amigos.

 **(El Ninja de la Esperanza Ending – Blue Forever)**

Se muestra el cielo nocturno, tranquilo y pacifico por unos momentos para que en ese momento aparezcan las imágenes de las constelaciones del Pegaso, Águila y Caballo Menor.

 **Kirameku seiza ga omae (w) o yonderu**

 **Sore wa erabareta senshi no akashi**

En eso la escena muestra a Koga desde lo alto del Monumento Hokage sobre el rostro de su padre mirando la aldea de la hoja completamente pacifica mientras sostenía en su mano derecha el collar del Cristal de la armadura de Pegaso y en su mano izquierda la bandana de Konoha.

 **Girisha shinwa no yô ni**

 **Mabushii kurosu matotte**

Ahora la cámara muestra a Yuna desde la copa de un árbol mirando las estrellas y en sus manos igualmente tenía el cristal de su armadura y la bandana de Konoha.

Ahora se muestra a Subaru parado en medio de un campo de entrenamiento y estaba igual que sus amigos con la bandana y el cristal en sus manos.

 **Aa ashita no sora wa blue**

 **Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo**

Ahora se mostraba a todos y cada uno de los Shinobis, Óbito, Rin, Los Jounin, los 9 Novatos, el equipo Gai, Hiruzen desde la azotea de la torre Hokage mirando hacia adelante, y después a sus amigos, los Caballeros Dorados y a Saori desde el santuario velando por ellos.

 **Aa kokoro ni shimiru blue**

 **Eien no kagayaki**

La cámara vuelve a enfocar a los 3 chicos al momento en que se colocaran los cristales en donde van y también se ataran las bandanas de Konoha, Subaru en su brazo derecho, Yuna en su cuello ocultando el cristal y Koga en la frente.

En eso comienzo a amanecer mientras que Koga lo veía de espaldas y en eso aparecen las siluetas de sus padres con sus manos en sus hombros.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Los exámenes pasaron, los combates se han dado y el nivel de experiencia ha sido mostrado, que más pasara, en el próximo episodio:** **El Honorable Nieto, Konohamaru Sarutobi se Presenta y tú has sentido tu Chakra y Cosmo interior.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: como siempre dejen reviews dando sus opiniones, sugerencias o dudas.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	6. El Honorable Nieto, Konohamaru Sarutobi

**El Ninja de la Esperanza.**

 **Yo: hola chicos y chicas, este es el 5to capitulo, pero ahora mismo daré los reviews antes de dar el capítulo:**

 **: muchas gracias, de hecho las batallas Fuertes vendrán luego, trato de hacerlo lo más simple posible, porque cuando leí mi primera versión vi que hice los chicos muy poderosos al inicio, y yo quiero que eso valla de poco a poco, pero digamos que estarán a nivel del Canon, pero con algunas diferencias.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **Alexzero: muchas gracias, y descuida aquí está la continuación.**

 **Yo: sin más, a darle.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen estas les perteneces a sus creadores que para lastima mía no soy yo pero por lo menos algunas técnicas que yo invente sí.**

-mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmm) –personaje pensando.

 ** _-Pegasus Ryuseyken_** – técnica o Jutsu

 **- mmmm –**dios, Bijuu invocación o ser sobrenatural hablando.

 **-( mmmm) –**dios, Bijuu, invocación o ser sobrenatural pensando.

 **(El Ninja de la Esperanza Opening –Soldier Dream)**

Se muestran las puertas del Santuario desde unos metros a la distancia para que luego de estas saliera un gran resplandor dorado.

De ese resplandor salieron Koga, Yuna y Subaru corriendo hacia el horizonte al momento de que apareciera el título:

 ** _El Ninja de la Esperanza_** _._

 **Sora takaku kakageyou**

 **Michi o terasu inochi no kirameki**

Aparecen los 3 chicos dando la espalda a las puertas del santuario en donde se encontraban sus amigos, los demás caballeros y Athena para que después la cámara se moviera para ver sus espaldas y frente a ellos las puertas de la aldea de Konoha en donde se encontraban varios Shinobis y el Hokage.

 **Unmei ni hikareru**

 **Sore wa seiza no shinwa sa Soldier Dream**

Ahora se muestra a Koga, Yuna y Subaru mirando desde la cima del monte Hokage a la aldea por completo, para que luego suceda un ataque a esta llamando su atención para ver a varios ninjas enemigos atacara la aldea y ellos de inmediato fueron hacia allá.

 **Toki hanatte yo moeru kosumo**

 **Shoori o idaku asu no tame ni**

La escena cambia a los Jounin enfrentándose contra un grupo de ninjas, luego a la de los 12 Novatos enfrentándose a otro grupo y luego aparece un gran sapo enfrentándose en contra de una gran serpiente, después de eso aparecen los jóvenes caballeros en frente de un grupo para comenzar a arder sus Cosmo.

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Mezasu kiboo no iro wa**

 **Kedakai hodo utsukushii**

Aparecen en frente, Zabuza, Haku, Gato, Gaara, Tsunade y Orochimaru.

Yuna lanza su ataque del **_Divine Tornado_** hacia un grupo de ninjas mientras que Subaru lanza el **_Supernova Explotion_** hacia un grupo de Ninjas en frente, mientras que atrás de ellos en el bosque se encontraban tanto Kurama como Shukaku enfrentándose.

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Tsubasa wa ten wo kakeru**

 **Erabareta moushigo no you ni**

Ahora nos muestra a Koga alzando su mano derecha.

Después de eso comienza a mover sus manos para enfocar su Cosmo y hacer aparecer la imagen del Pegaso para luego lanzar el Pegasus Ryuseyken.

Finalmente la gira su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás de él y ver a 10 personas con túnicas negras para que en eso Koga saliera corriendo hacia ellos dispuesto a enfrentarlos y en eso la pantalla se vuelve negra.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.6 El Honorable Nieto, Konohamaru Sarutobi se Presenta.

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea de Konoha, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, el viento corría.

-¿estás listo? –pregunto un señor de edad avanzada con bigote y lentes.

-¡claro! –

El sujeto solo asintió al momento de preparar una cámara fotográfica grande –di Wiski –

FLASH

Y tomo la foto.

Nuestros queridos protagonistas habían logrado pasar el examen de graduación el día anterior, después de que salieron de la academia, fueron hacia a un apartamento que les dejo el Sandaime junto con algo de dinero, el suficiente que les duraría hasta que ellos comenzaran a ganar dinero en las misiones; Al llegar era un departamento que contaba con lo básico, una cocina, comedor, baño, sala, 3 cuartos, cada quien tomo uno cuarto, aunque la pareja de Pegaso y Águila decidió compartir cuarto, bueno 3 años de noviazgo ya les da la confianza para dormir juntos ¿No?

Pero bueno, volviendo al presente, justo hoy era el día de la foto para el perfil Shinobi, y todos y cada uno de los que lograron graduarse tendrían que asistir para tomarse dicha foto.

Un par de minutos después.

Los 3 Caballeros (que por cierto sea dicho de paso, no llevan las bandanas en ese momento) se encontraban en la oficina del Sandaime Hokage, el cual observaba con atención las fotos que serían el perfil de los 3 chicos frente él.

Miro la de Subaru, la cual se encontraba mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes y con su puño izquierdo alzado en alto a la altura del rostro.

Luego observo la de Yuna, en la cual ella tenía una de sus piernas doblada a la mitad y con sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados, uno más alto que el otro.

Y por último la de Koga, el chico tenía su puño derecho a su costado mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba alzado en el aire y este cubría una parte de su cara dándole un aire increíble.

 **(N.A: su postura es la que tiene cuando está por lanzar el Pegasus Ryuseyken)**

El Sandaime observo con atención las 3 fotos, y las analizo por unos momentos, si, eran buenas para sus perfiles Shinobi, excelentes más bien.

KREEK

El chasquido de la puerta llamo la atención de los chicos y del Sandaime, ta solo para ver a alguien entrar corriendo con una Shuriken en mano.

-¡PELEA CONTRA MI VIEJO! –ese alguien era un niño de 12 años de ojos negros y el pelo marrón, corto y en punta.

Viste con un traje compuesto por pantalones marrones y una chaqueta verde de manga larga, la cual tiene una franja más oscura en el centro que divide la prenda. Se encontraba usando una bufanda azul, la cual es considerablemente muy larga.

Los jóvenes caballeros solo miraron al chico entrar asi de la nada sorprendidos y más al ver que estaba desafiando al Hokage.

Pero con el mismo –sigh….. ¿Nunca terminara? –suspiro como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

BAM

-ITE –

El chico cayó de cara al suelo al tropezarse con su bufanda. En eso la puerta fue abierta nuevamente y por esta entro un sujeto el cual usaba el atuendo ninja de Konoha, aunque sin el chaleco táctico. También lleva su protector de frente como un pañuelo. Y unas gafas negras cubriendo sus ojos.

-¡rayos! ¿Quién puso allí una trampa? –dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo y se frotaba la cara.

-aquí esta honorable Nieto, y nadie puso una trampa allí –dijo el sujeto de las gafas negras mientras veía al niño de 12 años.

En ese momento, Koga hiso la pregunta que tenía él y sus amigos en la mente – ¿Quién es el enano? –

-oh, ese es… –estaba por responder el ninja al peli rojo, pero se detuvo de pronto en cuanto vio al chico, y es que….. Por unos momentos creyó ver al Yondaime Hokage en el – (¿Yon…Yondaime? No, él está muerto desde hace tiempo, además el chico es peli rojo) –

-¡fuiste tú! ¡Tú hiciste que me cayera! –grito acusadoramente el niño ha Koga al ser la primer persona en ver.

-¡tú te tropezaste solo enano! –replico Koga mientras sujetaba al chico por la bufanda.

-¡oye chico deja solo al nieto del Sandaime Hokage! –grito el ninja a Koga el cual solo abrió los ojos al igual que los otros dos al enterarse de esa parte y comenzaron a ver al chico y luego al viejo Hokage y repitieron eso 3 veces, mientras que con el chico.

-vamos pégame si te atreves (ahora que sabe quién soy no se atreverá. Es igual que todos, como el Viejo y Ebizu-sensei) –pensaba el chico, pues siempre era asi la cosa, el los provocaba, y cuando estaban por hacerle algo se revelaba ser el nieto del Sandaime y todo acababa allí.

Pero paso algo con lo que no contaba.

PAM

-y que me importa si es tu abuelo, oíste –a Koga cosas como esa no le importaban, quiero decir se enfrentó contra dioses y el hijo de uno y no le importo, y golpear a un niño malcriado nieto del líder de la aldea era menos.

El niño solo se sobaba la cabeza por el coscorrón que Koga le había dado, el ninja presente tenía los ojos y la boca abierta ante lo que acababa de ver, mientras que Hiruzen, parecía impresionado pero no le sorprendería eso mucho –(¡heredo tu temperamento Kushina!) –

Después de eso, chicos, y salieron de allí ya que su compromiso en ese lugar había terminado y no había razón para seguir. Para dejar solos al Hokage y al ninja y su nieto.

-escuche con cuidado –comenzo a hablar el ninja al nieto del Sandaime –tú eres el Honorable nieto del Sandaime Hokage, no puedo dejar que gente como esta te incite a los golpes aunque se lo merezca –el nieto del Sandaime solo eludió la mirada de su sensei –notaras que él es inferior a ti, no debes rebajarte a su nivel. Como tu entrenador Ninja –dijo refiriéndose a el mismo –sabrás que nunca me equivoco porque siempre tengo razón, asi que hazme caso en cada palabra –en eso, vio ahora mismo al Hokage –tu meta es convertirte en el próximo Hokage como tu abuelo y yo puedo enseñarte la mejor manera de hacerlo. De hecho gracias a mis grandes habilidades yo puedo llevarte fácil y rápido a la cima, pero tú debes estar siempre cerca de mí –

En eso se dio la vuelta nuevamente para ver a su pupilo – ¿no es verdad Honorable nieto? –

Pero el chico ya no estaba, tal parece aprovecho que su instructor estaba distraído para escaparse.

-¡¿Ahora a donde se fue?! –

-creo que siguió a Koga pero no tengo ni las mas mínima idea de a dónde –dijo Hiruzen creyendo saber a donde fue su nieto.

-¿Koga? –

-el peli rojo que golpeo a Konohamaru –

Y sin más, Ebizu salio corriendo de allí para seguir a Konohamaru dejando solo a Hiruzen con sus pensamientos.

-(¿Cómo lo educaron para que creciera asi? Mi nieto Konohamaru tiene mucha determinación, ya con este lleva 20 ataques) –pensaba mientras recordaba en como su nieto había tratado de atacarlo por sorpresa para derrotarlo, tan solo para terminar del mismo modo – (si comienza a correr por ahí con Koga, seguramente podría mejorar, solo espero que no le enseña nada tan malo) –

Mientras que en la aldea.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Daily Life)**

Koga ahora mismo se encontraba caminando por las calles de esta, no tenía nada que hacer esta tarde, Subaru había decidido ir a comer algo, Yuna a la biblioteca, y el, decidió solo ir a caminar por allí para luego ir de regreso al apartamento que comparte con su novia y compañero.

¿Qué haría ahora? Tal vez ir al restaurante de ramen Ichiraku's, amaba ese ramen. Era la comida de los dioses, o lo seria si Saori-san lo comiera. O tal vez ir al monumento Hokage a ver la aldea desde lo alto, había hecho eso desde el día en que llego a la aldea. Le recordaba cuando iba a lo más alto de un acantilado y miraba la isla donde creció por completo.

¿O tal vez…..debería ir a la librería?...escucho que habían sacado un nuevo numero de un manga… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡A sí! Dragon Ball Super.

Pero sin siquiera saberlo, o tal vez si lo sabía, alguien lo estaba siguiendo a un par de metros de él, acercándose y escondiéndose por cualquier lugar que pudiera para que el peli rojo no lo notara. Ese alguien era el mismo Konohamaru.

El chico cuando tuvo la oportunidad huyo de Ebizu y fue tras Koga, y en el camino trato de usar las habilidades de sigilo que aprendió para que este no lo notara, incluso cuando Koga se dio la vuelta él se envolvió en una sábana de color arena para simular ser una roca, pero olvido algo, esconder sus pies.

Koga solo entrecerró los ojos al ver que alguien lo seguía, solo decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino hacia la librería y comprar el nuevo Manga, y Konohamaru lo siguió.

Cuando su trayecto llego a un callejón, Koga noto que el chico aun lo seguía, asi que decidió encararlo, y al darse la vuelta vio que el callejón estaba vacío por detrás de él.

Pero si ponían atención y no era nada difícil si me lo preguntan, podían ver que en una de las vallas de madera, en una parte el patrón de las tablas estaba horizontal en lugar de vertical como el resto. Koga solo tuvo un tic en el ojo al ver el pobre intento de esconderse del pequeño.

-¡YA SÉ QUE ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO ASI QUE YA BASTA! ¡TÚ DISFRAZ ES TAN OBVIO QUE ES PATÉTICO! –

-jejejejejejeje…..descubriste mi disfraz eh –dijo Konohamaru mientras se quitaba la manta de encima –todos los rumores sobre ti son ciertos, eres fuerte –y en eso, se posó por delante de Koga y luego lo señalo con el dedo –muy bien ¡seré tu aprendiz y tu mi entrenador! –

Eso dejo sorprendido a Koga, ¿Entrenador?

-¿es una broma no es asi? –

-¡No! ¡Necesito un nuevo entrenador, por favor jefe! –

-¿jefe? –

-sí, tú eres mi jefe, entonces que dices jefe –

Koga lo pensó por unos momentos, es cierto que algunos caballeros y ninjas llegan a tener estudiantes, pero el apenas era un Gennin y un Caballero de Bronce, pero, este chico lo miraba con un sentimiento que el mismo ha tenido al ver a Seiya hace tiempo.

Respeto y admiración.

-bueno ¿quién soy para negarme? –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos más tarde.

-si quieres ser un gran Ninja, primero debes aprender a controlar tu Chakra –decia Koga mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea siendo seguido por Konohamaru a su lado.

-¿controlar mi Chakra? –pregunto Konohamaru.

-asi es, como bien sabes el Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física la cual está presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. –explicaba Koga lo que él podía recordar de la definición del Chakra, la cual era casi la misma del Cosmo, pero esta era infinita en lugar del Chakra que es limitada –Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del Chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con Chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Tenketsu en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales –

-si ya lo sé, me lo enseño Ebizu-sensei –

-¿el tipo de gafas de sol? –

-ese mero –

-bueno eso es cierto, pero todo se concreta en una cosa….. El trabajo duro y valentía… ahora que lo pienso, esas son dos cosas –dijo Koga mientras hacía pose pensativa –pero volviendo a lo de antes, es importante controlarlo ya que con esto, se puede realizar a la perfección incluso el más difícil de los Jutsus o el más fácil….. Un ejemplo **_Henge no Jutsu_** –dijo Koga al momento de hacer los sellos de mano y que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en una bocanada de humo.

Cuando esta se disipo, Konohamaru vio que en frente de él, Koga había sido reemplazado por otro Konohamaru.

-¡que padre! –exclamo Konohamaru al ver a Koga transformado en el mismo, para luego este volver a la normalidad.

-ahora hazlo tú –eso sorprendió a Konohamaru pues no esperaba eso –pare saber cómo es tu control, y luego sabré como ayudarte a llegar al siguiente nivel –

-bueno, pero… ¿en qué me transformo? –pregunto Konohamaru, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en qué transformarse, y no quería copiar a Koga transformándose en él.

Koga lo pensó por unos segundos mientras veía a su alrededor algo que fuera bueno como práctica, y en eso noto a una chica en una tienda hablando con el dueño – ¿Qué tal en ella? –dijo mientras la señalaba para que Konohamaru la viera.

-no hay problema, aquí voy jefe –dijo Konohamaru mientras hacia el sello de mano y enfocara su Chakra para el jutsu – ** _Henge_** –y su cuerpo fue envuelto en una cortina de humo blanca, y cuando esta se disipo, revelo a Konohamaru transformado.

Pero a diferencia de Koga que hiso bien la transformación, a Konohamaru no le fue nada bien, pues en vez de verse exactamente igual a la chica, en vez de estar delgada, estaba algo gorda, los labios carnosos y muchas cosas más diferentes de la chica.

-¿Qué tal jefe? –incluso la voz era mala.

Koga solo soltó un suspiro mientras se llevaba la manos a la frente, Konohamaru era malo en esto, pero no es como si él lo hubiera hecho bien a la primera –tenemos muchos que hacer Konohamaru –

Mientras que en otro lado.

-(Koga, maestro del Honorable nieto) –eran los pensamientos de Ebizu mientras miraba desde lo alto de monumento Hokage toda la aldea tratando de encontrar tanto al peli rojo como a Konohamaru –¿A dónde se fueron esos dos? (yo soy un Jounin, un ninja elite y también soy el entrenador de elite para futuros jóvenes Hokages, cualquier paracito que se infiltre en mi estudiante será destruido) –y sin más, salio de allí al dar un salto para luego comenzar de ir de allí a allá en los edificios.

De regreso con los chicos.

El entrenamiento había terminado por ahora, difícilmente Konohamaru logro hacer el Jutsu de Transformación exitosamente, y Konohamaru estaba muy feliz de ello, pues justo ahora pensaba que podría derrotar a su abuelo.

-oye, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué obsesión tienes con tu abuelo? –pregunto Koga, pues el ver que él tenía muchas ansias de pelear y derrotarlo eran muy altas, y él sabía que un niño de 12 años no podría darle pelea a un Kage. Después de dicha pregunta, el rostro de Konohamaru pasó de su alegría a una entre la seriedad y la tristeza, y luego respondio.

-mi abuelo me nombro Konohamaru en honor al antiguo nombre de la aldea de Konoha, para que fuera fácil recordar… pero nadie me llama con ese nombre nadie en toda la aldea, cuando me ven, solo ven al Honorable Nieto del Sandaime Hokage –y bajo la cabeza un poco al recordar todas las veces en las que solo lo llamaban por "Honorable Nieto" en vez de solo "Konohamaru" –y ya no lo soporto, es como si fuera invisible como si no existiera, odio eso –

-esa es la razón, por la que quiero derrotar a mi abuelo, ¡para ser Hokage ahora y asi sabrán quien soy! –

Koga solo proceso las palabras de Konohamaru, y después.

-se realista, crees que la gente aceptaría a un chico de 12 años –eso llamo la atención de Konohamaru –un niño no puedo convertirse en Hokage después de uno o dos días, no es tan fácil, tu solo dices Hokage, para ser un verdadero Hokage ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer? –

-¿Qué? –

En eso, Koga le dio una sonrisa, una la cual sería muy clásica de él, a partir de ahora – ¡tendrás que derrotarme en Batalla! –

Los ojos de Konohamaru se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras, Koga….. Quería ser Hokage.

El caballero de Pegaso había fijado esa meta, les prometió a sus padres ser el mejor ninja que haya existido, y para ello, se convertiría en el mejor Hokage, uno que supere a los demás. Seguir el camino y meta de sus padres.

Mientras que con Hiruzen, él se encontraba en el techo de la torre Hokage observando el monumento, en dirección al cuarto rostro, el de Minato.

Sabía que era una buena noticia el que nadie supiera que Koga tenía al Kyubi sellado en su interior, de no ser asi, seguramente tendría un tiempo difícil, las personas seguramente no olvidarían el daño que causo dicho zorro, y tratarían de dirigir ese odio a Koga y él tendría muy difícil el cambiar la opinión de la gente hacia él.

Esa hubiera sido la suerte si Koga se hubiera quedado en la aldea cuando era un bebe, aunque Hiruzen decretara que aquel que hablara de ello sería severamente castigado, seguramente los padres mantendrían alejados a los niños de Koga. Dejándolo con el peor de los tormentos para alguien.

La soledad.

Pero por suerte, nadie lo sabe, no saben siquiera el que Koga sea el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, lo cual le da la oportunidad para que Koga sea aceptado por todos, ser considerado un héroe, tal y como lo deseo Minato.

Y si creía que eso puede ser posible.

Mientras que con Ebizu, él estaba corriendo por los campos de entrenamiento, buscando a Konohamaru y a Koga, cuando finalmente los encontró a ambos sentados en un tronco.

-te encontré Honorable Nieto –y los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Ebizu –asi que Honorable Nieto, es hora de irnos a casa –

-claro que no, he estado aprendiendo a como derrotar a mi abuelo para poder llegar a ser Hokage ahora no interfieras –le respondio Konohamaru.

-un Hokage es más que un simple luchador, debe conocer la virtud, el honor, sabiduría y entrenado en Ninjutsu, y tú lo sabes no estas entrenado en Ninjutsu –dijo Ebizu mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Pero Konohamaru solo se puso de pie y lo encaro, para luego – ** _Henge_** –

PUFF

-que tal esto –Konohamaru se había transformado en la chica de antes, y Ebizu se quedó tieso por unos momentos para luego lanzar un grito con la boca abierta y un poco de sangre siendo dela nariz cosa la cual llamo la atención de Koga.

Luego de eso Konohamaru volvió a la normalidad viendo el rostro de sorpresa de Ebizu –no se ha dado por vencido –

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE TRANSFORMACIÓN ES ESA?! –En eso tomo a Konohamaru de la bufanda y comenzo a tirar para llevárselo contra la voluntad del mismo –Honorable Nieto se acabó, tenemos que irnos en este instante, este chico no te ayuda en nada, solo mi entrenamiento puede convertirte en Hokage –

Koga apretó con fuerza sus puños, insúltenlo a él, pero meterse con un amigo suyo, ya era declaración de guerra.

- ** _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** –exclamo Koga al momento en que muchos clones de Koga llenaran todo el lugar para sorpresa de Konohamaru y Ebizu, pero más admiración por parte del chico.

-estoy impresionado –dijo Ebizu mientras se acomodaba las gafas –soy un Jounin, un Ninja de elite, no soy un peso ligero para caer en esto –dijo muy seguro de sí.

-tal vez….. Pero también eres un Pervertido de Armario –dijo Koga sorprendiendo a Ebizu –no creas que no note tu expresión al ver la transformación de Konohamaru, si asi te pusiste al verla vestida, veamos cómo te pondrás con esto….. Espero que Yuna-chan no se entere de esto o soy hombre muerto –

-vamos jefe –

- ** _Henge_** –exclamaron todo y cada uno de los clones de Koga incluyendo al original.

Muchas bocanadas de humo llenaron el lugar, tanto Konohamaru como Ebizu no pudieron ver nada de lo que pasaba por unos cuantos segundos, pero una vez que estas se disiparon los que vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

 **(Detener Ost)**

 **(Naruto OST 1 – Sexiness)**

Muchas, chicas hermosas de cabello rojo aparecieron en el lugar, y solo se encontraban vistiendo ropa interior.

 **(N.A: imagínenselo como Rias Gremory en el capítulo cuando limpian la piscina)**

Los ojos de Ebizu se abrieron a más no poder y su boca estaba hasta el suelo.

-hola guapo –

-eres muy encantador –

-por favor cuida de mi –

Eran las palabras que decían algunas de ellas mientras se abrazaban a Ebizu, el cual lentamente comenzó a ponerse tan rojo como una remolacha, para que luego de su nariz saliera una gran hemorragia nasal la cual lo mando a volar a varios metros de distancia quedando en un estado de K.O.

Una vez todo termino, tanto la transformación como los clones se disiparon revelando a Koga en su modo normal, pero con una mano en la frente cubriendo su gran sonrojo de vergüenza.

-espero que esto jamás se sepa… es bastante vergonzoso –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y mientras que Ebizu seguía fuera de combate, Konohamaru dio su opinión a su jefe.

-que grandioso, yo solo no hubiera podido deshacerme de ese tonto entrenador. De verdad deseo ser Hokage, pero sigo cometiendo errores ¿Qué puedo hacer? –pregunto frustrado Konohamaru.

-primero que nada, nunca menciones nada de lo que paso ahora –dijo Koga a su estudiante mientras trataba de controlar su sonrojo –y segunda, Konohamaru, no es tan fácil, para ser Hokage no solo basta ser el mejor de los mejores, debes probarte a ti mismo para que todos crean en ti, debes ser perseverante, jamás rendirte, ve tras tu sueño, si te caes, pues levántate, pues aun puedes cumplir tu meta –los ojos de Konohamaru solo brillaban ante las palabras de Koga, esas palabras lo llenaban de una emoción fantástica, lo motivaban a seguir. A que no importa cuántas veces fracase, siempre hay una oportunidad.

Y, Konohamaru encontró a ese alguien que confié en el.

-por cierto, tratare de ayudarte en tu entrenamiento cuanto pueda, pues mañana comienza mi camino como Ninja –dijo Koga mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar, pero antes de irse por completo –espero te vuelvas muy fuerte, pues cuando sea el momento, pelearemos por el título de Hokage, y veremos si el estudiante supera al maestro –y sin más se retiró.

Konohamaru solo se quedó de pie en ese mismo sitio, para luego –así será… jefe –

Pero poco era sabido para ellos, que estaban siendo observados, en la toree Hokage, el Sandaime los observaba a través de una esfera de cristal, y había visto todo, desde el entrenamiento, la aparición de Ebizu, incluso el Jutsu de Koga, en el cual casi cae también, hasta el momento actual.

Y no pudo hacer algo más que sonreír, feliz de que Koga comenzara bien con su camino Ninja, y que su nieto tuviera la motivación para continuar y nunca rendirse.

Sin lugar a dudas, Koga sería un espléndido Shinobi en el futuro.

A la mañana siguiente, hoy era el día de la selección de equipos, el día en que muchos comenzarían su camino Ninja.

Y justo ahora tanto Koga, Yuna y Subaru estaban preparándose para ir a la academia.

El día anterior cuando Koga regreso al departamento, su novia y amigo preguntaron donde se había metido todo el día, y el solo respondió, ayudando a la próxima generación.

No sabían que quería decir con eso, pero bueno.

Regresando al presente, justo ahora Yuna estaba peinándose, Koga comiendo un tazón de Ramen Instantáneo de desayuno, y Subaru bebiendo un vaso de leche.

Después de eso, ya vestidos cada uno se dispuso a ponerse la bandana ninja.

Yuna la amarro en su cuello, cubriendo el dije que tenía el cristal de su armadura.

Subaru la ato a su brazo derecho.

Mientras que Koga lo hiso al modo tradicional y se la ato ala frente dejando que algunos de sus mechones cayeran libremente.

Después de eso, salieron a las calles de la aldea para ir directo a la academia.

En el transcurso del camino, pasaron por una valla de manera, pero notaron que adelante el patrón vertical cambiaba a horizontal en una sola sección para luego volver al vertical.

Yuna y Subaru solo alzaron una ceja ante el mal intento de ocultarse, pero Koga solo soltó un suspiro mientras daba una sonrisa.

-hola Konohamaru –y en eso, apareció Konohamaru quitándose la manta del fondo de la valla de madera.

-hola jefe –dijo Konohamaru a punto de ir hacia él, pero se tropezó con la manta y cayó al suelo.

Subaru solo abrió los ojos y señalo al niño – ¿ese no es el mocoso de ayer? –

-¿Qué rayos hace? –pregunto Yuna confundida.

-es Konohamaru, el Nieto del Sandaime, ayer le estuve ayudando un poco en su entrenamiento –respondió Koga mientras que ellos veían a Konohamaru ponerse de pie, y por fin pudieron comprender a lo que se refería Koga con ayudar a la próxima generación –lo siento Konohamaru, pero tenemos que ir a orientación –

-¿orientación? –pregunto confundido.

-así es, desde hoy somos ninjas Dattebayo –dijo mientras se señalaba a el mismo y a sus amigos –nos vemos luego –

 **(El Ninja de la Esperanza Ending – Blue Forever)**

Se muestra el cielo nocturno, tranquilo y pacifico por unos momentos para que en ese momento aparezcan las imágenes de las constelaciones del Pegaso, Águila y Caballo Menor.

 **Kirameku seiza ga omae (w) o yonderu**

 **Sore wa erabareta senshi no akashi**

En eso la escena muestra a Koga desde lo alto del Monumento Hokage sobre el rostro de su padre mirando la aldea de la hoja completamente pacifica mientras sostenía en su mano derecha el collar del Cristal de la armadura de Pegaso y en su mano izquierda la bandana de Konoha.

 **Girisha shinwa no yô ni**

 **Mabushii kurosu matotte**

Ahora la cámara muestra a Yuna desde la copa de un árbol mirando las estrellas y en sus manos igualmente tenía el cristal de su armadura y la bandana de Konoha.

Ahora se muestra a Subaru parado en medio de un campo de entrenamiento y estaba igual que sus amigos con la bandana y el cristal en sus manos.

 **Aa ashita no sora wa blue**

 **Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo**

Ahora se mostraba a todos y cada uno de los Shinobis, Óbito, Rin, Los Jounin, los 9 Novatos, el equipo Gai, Hiruzen desde la azotea de la torre Hokage mirando hacia adelante, y después a sus amigos, los Caballeros Dorados y a Saori desde el santuario velando por ellos.

 **Aa kokoro ni shimiru blue**

 **Eien no kagayaki**

La cámara vuelve a enfocar a los 3 chicos al momento en que se colocaran los cristales en donde van y también se ataran las bandanas de Konoha, Subaru en su brazo derecho, Yuna en su cuello ocultando el cristal y Koga en la frente.

En eso comienzo a amanecer mientras que Koga lo veía de espaldas y en eso aparecen las siluetas de sus padres con sus manos en sus hombros.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Que será lo que prepara a nuestros jóvenes guerreros, cuáles serán los equipos, en el próximo capítulo será revelado: La Selección De Equipos, La Prueba De Los Cascabeles Y Tú Has Sentido Tu Chakra Y Cosmo Interior.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: como siempre dejen reviews dando sus opiniones, sugerencias o dudas.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


End file.
